Ancient Chakra, Modern Magic
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: Naruto and 11 others awaken from spending unknown Millennia in a stasis Seal. What has happened that changed Chakra into this new form? Why do only Females have this new form of Chakra? Why do these Chakra blessed females nearly all wear no Pants? Naru X Galland. Rated M for Language and because of certain situations. Part 2 included
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all.**

**Please read the last bit at the end of the Chapter if you are interested in helping me with a Problem...**

**So, for the past year I had thought about writing a story such as this and thought about how the Plot goes, Plot Twists, Characters etc.**

**Initially I had thought about something similar to 'Strike Ninja' by 'Sir Chris Orr', a story that has sadly been removed from the website I discovered.**

**Basically, Naruto has Chakra Armour nearly Identical to Iron Man from the Marvel Series. The main difference between the Armours is that Naruto's is powered by Chakra.**

**Naruto leaves Konoha due to him having enough of nearly everyone hating him. He end up saving the Akagi from the Neuroi attack in the opening episodes of Strike Witches season 1, one thing leads to another and he ends up being recruited.**

**I won't go into more details as it isn't my story and I wish to respect my fellow Authors Ideas, which is why I eventually decided to scrap the Chakra Power Armour Idea.**

**Another Idea I toyed with quite a lot is to have Naruto's female Persona become a member of the 501****st****, but after a recent decision on my part, I have decided to no longer write gender changed stories, at least I won't write any new ones.**

**So Fem-Naru was no longer an Option.**

**Most of my other Ideas had the main Issue on HOW I make the two series Compatible.**

**And a short while ago, I finally came to an answer, one that to my knowledge hasn't been used before by another Author. **

**The Idea basically: Kaguya unleashed a Virus that prevented Humans from being born with Chakra, but after a few Millenia, the Virus disappeared and Chakra had Mutated into something different, something else. And knowledge of chakra has been lost to time.**

**NOTE: I WILL retract that statement if I either find a story where this Idea is the Case or one you readers notifies me about an existing story on the website where this is the case. **

**I haven't found a story where this or something along the same principle is the case.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Strike Witches. These works belong to their respective Owners and this is a Profitless work. I do not get paid to do this.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and Sasuke failed to seal Kaguya away and are forced to watch as she fulfils her plan…only instead of draining Humanity of all their Charka, Kaguya infects nearly all humans with a Virus that prevents children from being born with Chakra in them.

Kaguya then stole Hagoromo's chakra from Naruto and Sasuke, rendering them unable to continue to oppose her, before leaving for another Dimension, as well as taking Kurama out of Naruto (leaving him extremely weakened and close to death, but alive), before leaving the World to be doomed when the Clan members hunting her for her past Crimes arrive a few decades later, however by then the Shinobi world's plans have long since been set in motion.

Hoping to save their species, 12 Shinobi are chosen from the Various Shinobi Villages, all of them being free of the Virus, gather at Tetsu no Kuni's main Fortress. **(1)**

"Are you sure this will work?" the last Jinchuriki asked.

"To be honest, we have no Idea exactly what will happen." A said. the 4th Raikage and the Blond Jinchuriki stood before a vast sealing Array where 12 Stone Coffins were laid out in a circle.

Behind them stood the other Kages of all the hidden Villages as well as the head Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni. With them stood a host of other Shinobi, many of whom having studies Seals and had worked together on creating this vast seal.

"So in other words…" Naruto began. "It will either blow up, kill us or not work at all."

"I never said that." A sighed.

Naruto sighed, before approaching one of the coffins and looking inside. Behind him 11 other Figures approached the other Coffins.

Most were from the Major Villages, but that isn't because there weren't any Shinobi from the Minor Villages who were Immune to the Virus. No, there are 2 Shinobi from Minor Villages, a Kunoichi from Nadeshiko called Hanahei and a Kunoichi from Taki names Karen. **(2)**

The remaining 9 Shinobi were Tenten from Konoha, Matsuri, Temari from Suna, Karui and Omoi from Kumo (The only ones in the group who are directly related), a kunoichi, Kei, and a Ninja, Kouta, from Kiri and a Ninja from Iwa by the name of Katashi.

The last person wasn't a Shinobi, but a Samurai who is capable of wielding Chakra, Hiken. **(3)**

"Well, only one way to find out." Temari said before saying her farewell to Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru, the latter finding it too troublesome to say farewell and instead just kissing her.

This left her stunned long enough for Shikamaru to make way in case she lashed out with her Fan.

The others also said their farewells, with Naruto crying waterfalls as he said farewell to all his friends, including those he made in the year since his defeat at Kaguya's hand. The last person he said farewell to was Sasuke.

"Take care of them." Naruto told him.

"I will…Naruto." Sasuke answered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

The 12 Shinobi climbed into the Coffins and waited for them to be sealed. Not long afterwards, the interior of the Coffins glowed brightly and all the inhabitants fell into a deep slumber that was more akin to Statis.

It wasn't the only effect however, that the sealing array would have on them.

Timeskip, 1940, Fuso Empire, somewhere in some Mountains

"Ah, Flight Lieutenant, good for you to have come." The Archaeologist greeted the Witch who had just stepped from the Elevator.

"I came as soon as I could, Dr." the Flight Lieutenant answered. She was a fairly young women with long black hair, wearing a White Uniform shirt, a Katana strapped to her back and lastly an eyepatch on her right eye. "What is it that you have found?"

"That is why I contacted the Army." The Archaeologist said. "Whatever this is, it is unlike anything we have ever seen before."

He lead her through a tunnel whilst explaining what it was that lead them to this discovery.

"Whilst landscaping this Mountain, we came across the shaft where the elevator was located." He explained. "After exploring for a bit, we noticed that our radios would start to make funny noises whenever we would walk near where the entrance to this tunnel is. My team was called in and we started digging. The further we went, the louder the strange signals became."

After a while the tunnel ended and the pair walked into a large room. The ground was covered in an intricate array the likes of which the Flight Lieutenant had never seen before.

"This almost looks like a Shield array…" she commented.

"We thought so as well, but it is missing all the required symbols of a Witch's Shield." The Archaeologist said. "At least, according to one of my colleagues who studied those Magic Shields of yours."

"Well, he isn't wrong." The Flight Lieutenant said. "Are those coffins?" she asked, pointing at the 12 perfectly preserved stone blocks in a circle.

"We assume so. However, we were thus far unable to open any of them. It's as though they were sealed by Magic." The Archaeologist commented, pointing to a Pile of bent Prybars, blunted Chisels and broken Hammers.

"Let me have a look." The Flight Lieutenant said, walking into the centre of the room.

The moment she arrived in the centre, she felt a massive drain on her Magic reserves, and the array began to glow. But nothing else seemed to happen.

"Flight Lieutenant, you alright?" the Archaeologist shouted.

"I'm fine." The Flight Lieutenant called back. "Whatever this is, it just drained half of my Magic Power."

A series of 'cracks' prevented any further conversation as the glow of the Array began to accumulate at each of the stones, before becoming a line where the seam of the lid and Coffin would be.

With a series of grinding sounds, the Coffin Lids began sliding towards the centre of the Room where the Flight Lieutenant stood, though as soon as they no longer touched the Coffins, the Lids plummeted to the ground in a series of loud crashes, sending dust into the air.

"What the hell happened?" the Flight Lieutenant asked.

"You tell me. You are the Witch here." The Archaeologist countered, slowly approaching.

The witch approached one of the Coffins and gasped.

Inside she saw a female, perfectly preserved as though she hadn't been inside a Stone Coffin for the last who knows how many years.

Touching her neck, the Flight Lieutenant was once more shocked. "We got a living person here." Before rushing to another coffin. This one had a blond male in it, but what struck the Flight Lieutenant the most was that he had three scars on each cheek. He too had a pulse.

"Another one." She called. Moments later the Archaeologist also found the same to be true with a third.

The two of them checked all 12 Coffins. All had a living person inside of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" the big Question that both conscious people in the chamber asked themselves.

Sometime later

"Flight Lieutenant Sakamoto Mio, 2nd in Command of the Fabled 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches." The Fuso Air General greeted the Flight Lieutenant.

"General." Mio responded with a salute.

"Report on your findings." The General said.

"Sir. In the unknown cave 12 Coffins were discovered, sealed with an unknown method for an unknown amount of time, 12 Individuals who still had a heartbeat. When I Stepped into the Centre of the Room, something happened that drained half of my magic power, but whatever it was that sealed the Coffins was unsealed." Mio reported.

"And where are these Individuals now?" the General asked, sounding grave.

"I had them transferred to one of our Military Bases for Medical Care." Mio said.

"Good choice." The General said. "As of now, I am grading this as an S-Ranks secret, known only to myself, you and the Highest Ranks in the Fuso Empire."

Mio nodded.

At an undisclosed Military Base

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" he croaked out.

Looking around, he saw that he was in some sort of Hospital…had the seal even worked properly?

A nurse appeared and began speaking in a Language that Naruto did not understand. When he responded, she looked just as perplexed as he did.

He heard a groan from his right and saw Hiken wake up.

Within the next several minutes the others also regained consciousness, and each and every one of them was as confused as Naruto and the Nurse was…when they could no longer understand each other…

"Well…this sucks…" Naruto muttered. Although the other Shinobi and Samurai didn't understand him, they could tell from his facial expression what he had said.

1 Hour Later

Mio was about to board the plank of the ship that would take her back to Europe when a Staff Sergeant came running, calling out her name, only for a Navy Lieutenant to stop him.

"Lieutenant, let him pass." Mio commanded.

"Fligh…ieutenant." the Sergeant wheezed.

"Slow down, Soldier. Take a deep breath." Mio said, watching the man do so.

"Now, what is it?" she asked.

"We received a message for you…Flagged as Red…" the Sergeant began between breaths. "Project Coffin…Green Light."

"Anything else?" Mio asked, grabbing his shoulders in a tight grip.

"No Flight Lieutenant." He said.

Mio thought for a moment, then turned to the Captain of the Ship, who was standing nearby.

"I need to look at something." She told him.

"As you will, Flight Lieutenant." He answered with a Salute, which she returned.

Next day

Naruto was deep in thought. Thankfully the Shinobi had discovered that although they could no longer understand each other verbally, they could still speak with each other through sign language, though this didn't make communication any easier. Thankfully, they could still pronounce each other's names correctly, but nothing else.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened and a young woman entered who seemed to not like pants as she wasn't wearing any, followed by the nurse from yesterday.

The two spoke a series of sentences which Naruto did not understand before the younger woman turned to him and pointed at herself.

"Sakamoto Mio." She said. When Naruto didn't respond, she repeated it and this time, Naruto realized what was going on.

He pointed at himself and said, "Uzumaki Naruto." He said, getting a smile from her.

POV change, Mio

Mio turned to the Nurse and smiled. "At least they all seem willing to communicate with us."

"Indeed. Shall I call for a teacher?" the nurse offered.

"I'll need to contact the General about that, but let me at least try to teach him a few more words, then move on to the others." Mio said. The nurse nodded.

However, by the end of the first 10 minutes, Mio had discovered that Naruto wasn't exactly quick on the uptake.

Timeskip, 1 month later

Mio sighed as she walked into the Office of her Wing Commander.

"I had heard that you would be coming later, but 2 weeks?" Minna asked.

"Sorry Minna, but something came up that required my attention." Mio said, quickly adding "Something to do with National Security for Fuso." When Minna was about to Enquire.

Minna nodded, getting the hidden message. _'Not allowed to talk about it.'_

"Well, it's good to have you back." She said.

Mio nodded, before being greeted from behind by the other members of the 501st.

Her smile convinced them that all was well with her, though deep down she was wondering just who those 12 individuals were.

Timeskip, 3 years later

Narut grunted as he blocked a strike from Hiken before leaping over the outstretched arm from Katashi, lashing out at Karen as he did so.

He and the rest of the surviving Shinobi were currently engaged in a fierce Free for all spar under the watchful eyes of the Flight Lieutenant who started teaching them her language, though he should call her Major now or something like that. Finding out that there were not more ranks in a Military than just Genin, Chuunin and Jonin was still something he needed to wrap his head around.

The spar continued for another few minutes until everyone started to tire…apart from Naruto. Nobody blamed him. He had always been a Energy Package, even before being sealed.

A lot has changed since the 12 Shinobi had woken up from their slumber.

The first and foremost change they noticed was that all of them had matured, both mentally and Physically, though Naruto still tended to be a bit of a goof from time to time.

Another thing that changed was that they discovered that their Chakra reserves had increased far more than they should have with only simple Chakra training, though they slated this as a possible side effect of the Seal they used.

Speaking of which, they kept quiet about Chakra and their non-physical abilities for a while until they were sure that their Benefactors could be trusted. Considering they believed themselves to be trapped in this Concrete Box, they didn't find a reason to trust anyone in the first place.

_'It's been 3 years now since they have been found…and we still don't know what happened to them or where they came from…'_ Mio thought, thoroughly impressed by the extraordinary levels of hand to hand combat the 12 of them were showing.

That's another thing they still kept a secret though…their Past.

"Uzumaki, please come to my Office." She spoke into the Intercom. Down below, she saw Naruto nod up at her with his usual smile.

When Naruto arrived, Mio blushed slightly when Naruto walked in, missing his shirt and still towelling the sweat off his muscular body.

"Did you have to arrive here dressed like that?" Mio asked, averting her gaze towards the Window.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed, before looking down. "What is wrong with the way I am dressed?" he asked.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Mio asked, secretly enjoying the view of Naruto's reflection on the Glass.

"Got soaked in sweat." Naruto said. "And why don't you wear any pants?" he asked.

Mio sighed. "Because I am a Witch, and Pants would get in the way of my line of work."

Naruto gave her a blank stare.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but not wearing pants makes you appear as though you do something other than flying with those metal leggings of yours." Naruto said. **(4)**

"Oh? And what are you Implying with that?" Mio asked dangerously.

Naruto, reading the Atmosphere, answered, "Nevermind. What is it you wished to talk to me about?"

"Don't you think that it is time you told me the truth?" she asked.

Naruto sighed.

"That is not something I can decide on my own." Naruto answered.

"But you are the Leader…" Major said, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Just because I can outlast all the others in a Taijutsu Spar, does not mean that I am the Strongest. Heck, where we come from, I was considered as the lowest ranking member…" Naruto clapped his mouth shut at that, realizing that he may have said too much.

Mio however filed that information away in her mind.

"What if I allowed you to roam around the Base at will?" she asked. "As in, all of you?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I cannot make a decision for the others, but as it stands, it'll depend on what you are asking for in return." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

Mio sighed, before walking over to her desk and beginning to stamp several papers.

"These will allow you to move around the Base, but I have to ask you to please remain within the boundaries." She said, handing the pages to Naruto.

"Many thanks, Major." Naruto saluted, before turning to leave.

Mio just sighed, before looking out of the Window, suddenly seeing all 12 members walk out of the door below her…

_ 'Strange…how did they get there so fast?' _she asked herself.

Timeskip, a week later

Naruto and several of the others were looking at the Odd contraption that the Engineers called a 'Striker Unit'.

"You are saying that this thing helps Witches fly?" Tenten asked. The Engineer nodded.

"Indeed. It consumes…" the Engineer was interrupted by a loud explosion, though Tenten managed to shield the Engineer from any shrapnel in time. The others all took cover as well.

Looking up, they saw Naruto standing close to where one of the Striker Units had been, his face and arm scorched and bleeding, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Do they always do that?" he asked, his injuries healing already.

"Uhm…no, that is the first time something like that happened." The Engineer said before calling for a Medic, though Kei was already approaching Naruto and began cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

"What happened?" she quietly asked.

"A hunch…that Major felt as though she had Chakra." He whispered back without moving his lips. "I put some of my chakra into the bloody thing, then it exploded."

"Try not to be near an explosion next time." Kei said out loud as she finished up the last bandage.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me know where the next Explosive is. Then I could stay away from them." Naruto muttered.

Later

"So you are saying that we could, theoretically, operate these Striker Units?" Temari asked Naruto.

The 12 Shinobi were back in their Barracks and Kei and Naruto had told about what had happened.

"In theory, yes. I probably just overloaded the damn thing." Naruto said.

"I have to agree with Naruto though." Karen spoke up. "This Magic that these Witches use feels similar to Chakra."

Her words added weight to Naruto's theory that Magic is what Chakra had evolved into ever since they had been sealed away. Though why only Females have it was still a mystery.

"Tenten, do you think that if you found out how these machines are built, you could reverse engineer something for us?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It could be that the mechanism doesn't work with our Chakra." She said.

"But if it were possible?" Hiken asked.

"Theoretically, and with a little help, I may be able to build Fighter Planes that are powered by our chakra, yet appear as though they are normal planes." She said after thinking a bit.

Sure, they may not have been able to leave the Base, but the Library held the Blueprints for dozens, if not hundreds of machines and weapons.

Tenten, being the Weapons fanatic she is, had already memorized the majority of these Blueprints.

Meanwhile, in the Hanger

"What's the Verdict, Korporal?" Mio asked.

"Sir, this wasn't caused by a malfunction." He said. "It looks as though the entire machine had been ultracharged with Magical Power."

Mio thought about what she had heard.

"Who did you say was closest to the explosion?" she asked.

"That Uzumaki fellow." The Engineer answered. "However, he didn't seem phased by the injuries he received."

"Are you telling me that Naruto has Magical Power inside him? That he is a Witch?" she asked.

"It's the only logical explanation, although it doesn't make sense." He confirmed.

"This is getting more and more complicated…" Mio muttered.

A few minutes later

Mio arrived at the Barracks and knocked on the door.

"It's open." She heard someone call.

"Major." The 12 people greet her.

"What happened today in the Hanger?" she asked them.

"Uhm, a Striker Unit exploded in my face." Naruto said.

"Because you injected magic into it?" Mio asked, glaring at him.

Naruto and the others looked at each other, before nodding. Suddenly Mio found herself looking at empty seats after she blinked, but the sound of curtains being closed and the door being bolted, let her know where everyone had gone off to.

"Major, what we are about to tell you is highly confidential and we would appreciate it if you refrained from speaking about it to anyone, even your own superiors." Temari said, reappearing in her old seat.

Mio blinked, realizing that these people had just moved around the Barracks at incredible speeds.

Naruto was the last to arrive and he brought a chair with him for the Major.

"Better take a seat, Major. This will take a while." He told her.

"So, what would you like to know?" Kei asked.

"Who you exactly are, where you come from and how it is that Naruto has magic in him." Mio said immediately.

A collective sigh from the 12 individuals later, they answered her request.

True to Naruto's words, it took a while.

**(1): The one where the Kage Summit was held in during the Shippudden storyline. It's the only Samurai Stronghold I know off in the Narutoverse so don't flame me for it…**

**(2): Many of these names are OC and based on other characters. The Nadeshiko Kunoichi is Prideful, Stubborn and a bit Arrogant. This based on my understanding on what Kunoichi from Nadeshiko act like, after reading up on the Wiki. And No, this is not the Karen from Canon. And no, this one isn't based on Karen Uzumaki. No offence to her fans, but I am not overly fond of her Bipolar personality. Instead, this Karen will take more after Fuu, a Joyful, Happy go Lucky kid who can kick ass when needed, but otherwise wants to befriend every person she meets.**

**(3): Some more OCs. Kei is based on Haku and is a medic nin, Kouta is one of the 7 swordsmen and is arrogant in his abilities, yet respectful to those who earned his trust. Katashi takes after Onoki, i.e. stubborn, ruthless, wise, smart and experienced. Lastly, Hiken is based on that old Samurai guy. Forgot his name.**

**A/N: I rolled the Dice on the names here from Konoha, Suna and Kumo…not my fault that these ones were chosen. Kiri and Iwa don't have a lot of named characters other than the powerful ones who were way too old for what I had planned to do with them.**

**(4): I confess, that was my first impression of the Witch's Uniform when I started watching Strike Witches…and before anyone else makes a comment about this, let me explain what was going on back then: Strike Witches basically introduced me to the Ecchi genre of Anime, heck, I didn't even know what most of these genre's meant and just browsed action anime when this series popped up in my search. This was still long before I started writing...  
**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**Now this chapter is longer than I anticipated, but then again, I think I am only halfway through the actual intro part of this Story.**

**On a Side Note…I have no name for this Story yet, so can anyone help me? PM me if you are interested in Ideas, please don't put them in the Reviews if possible.**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, so I am back for part ****2**** of the Intro arc.**

**I will most likely be taking several liberties here with the Gear and 'Toys' I am planning on giving the Shinobi, so please Forgive me if you think it is overkill.**

**On another point, I realized that since the Shinobi have way stronger powers than Witches, they basically fall in the OP category, which is why in the previous chapter I decided to cut out Kurama, whom I had originally intended on acting as Naruto's 'Familiar' in a loose sense…I deleted around 1500 words because of this…**

**Anyway,**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Guest:** Thanks for being the first one to Review, nameless reader. Yeah, I added an explanation in the previous chapter after reading your Review. I will not take the statement back, nor will I admit that I was wrong. I was really introduced to the Ecchi genre by the Strike Witches series. Back then I was of a different mindset and the reasoning behind WHY Witches didn't wear shorts or long pants was unknown to me until I read up on the Wiki when I rewatched it several months later.

**Anko4Life:** Thanks, and 2 name options for the Story…Sweet.

**Rebmul:** Thanks, and Yes, Naruto was the last Jinchuriki alive at that point. He barely survived having Kurama extracted from him…

**On with the Story…**

**Oh…and I will be classifying Hiken as a Shinobi to make things easier to understand.**

**Chapter 2, Airdrop**

Mio blinked, rubbed her eyes and ears to make sure she heard and was seeing things correctly, then blinked again.

Firstly, these 12 individuals with her in the room had basically told her that they had something called chakra inside of them and that they could use it to do most of the things that Witches only dream off. And to prove it, she was now the only one still with her feet on the floor.

The others in the room were walking on the walls and even the ceiling. Hiken had been taught the tree-climbing exercise during the last 3 years stood on a wall because his sword would always slide out of the sheath when he stood on the ceiling.

"Say, Naruto." She heard Kei speak up. "Don't you think we need to cut the demonstrations here before the Major there gets a headache?"

"Please do." Mio said before Naruto could answer. "I am still wrapping my head around the things you have told me alone."

The Shinobi nodded before hopping down and returning to their seats in the circle.

After a moment, Mio asked them, "Would you be willing to make a new living here in Fuso?" she asked. "If you are as powerful as you say you are, then the world could really use your help."

For a few seconds, all was quiet in the Barracks.

"I won't speak for the others here, but I never ran away from helping others." Naruto said. "Though, this will depend on what you need help with in the first place."

One by one, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Hanahei, Kei, Kouta and Hiken nodded their agreement, with Karen, Karui and Omoi saying they'd like to know what they are up against first before reaching a decision. Katashi grumbled that it wasn't his fight.

Mio sighed, before explaining the War against the Neuroi, how the Neuroi seemed to only spread death and destruction to Humanity and that the War currently was in a Stalemate.

Katashi sighed, before surprising everyone by being the first to ask Mio where his help was needed.

What happened next made Mio blink before she began laughing.

Naruto had just started a brawl with the former Iwa-nin because he had taken the words out of his mouth, a brawl that soon escalated when the others minus Kei joined in. Mio almost missed it, but everyone fighting had a small smile on their face.

As Mio walked to leave the room, she heard her name being called. "Major."

She turned to see the fight, though all the contestants had basically frozen in motion and were looking at her

"If we do join your Military, please don't split us up." She saw that it was Temari who had spoken. "And if possible, make us an independent Group. We still have some secrets that we wish to keep from the Public."

"I'll…" Mio was interrupted when the brawl continued as though someone pushed a play button. "…see what I can do."

Off to the side, she saw Kei happily humming to herself as she unpacked a few bandages. Mio had the feeling that this wasn't the first time this happened as Kei apparently knew exactly what to take out of the bag…and everything she took out just so happened to be on top of everything else…

2 months later

The 12 shinobi looked at the huge plane being unveiled in front of them before whistling.

"So…this one's ours?" Naruto asked the General who was with them in the room. "Our…what did you call it again, a Mobile Bass?"

"Mobile Base." Karui corrected him, shaking her head.

"Indeed." He answered. "Let me introduce you to the C-47 Skytrain. This one is unfortunately the only one we could spare since she is listed as having numerous mechanical problems."

Omoi immediately began mumbling through several worst case scenarios until Karui smacked him over the head, hard enough for him to fall forward and smash through a table.

"Let's just see what we got, shall we?" Karui sighed.

The Shinobi nodded, before Tenten grabbed a toolbox from somewhere and began checking the Engines with unbelievable speed, throwing out broken parts as she went, shouting out at the nearby Air Force Personal to get replacements for those parts.

The others meanwhile began inspecting the insides of the Plane, already thinking of modifications they could make.

"Let's get this thing working then." Naruto announced, getting calls of agreement.

"If I may ask though…" the General interrupted. "Who exactly is your CO?"

11 heads turned towards the 12th, who took a moment to realize they were all looking at him.

"Uhm…I guess…Me?!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Moments later he got a pair of Silver Bars pinned to his Uniform. **(1)**

Timeskip, early 1944

The 501st JFW, Strike Witches, were not having a good Day.

They had been ordered to patrol along the shore of the Mainland after scouts had seen unusual Neuroi activity on the ground near the Channel. Their mission was to confirm what was going on.

Things went South when the came under heavy Flak so intense that they were forced to fly into a nearby forest in order to find cover, though now they were also pinned down by Neuroi walkers. **(2)**

At Allied High Command, Britannia

_"Static…jor Sakamo…static"_ the Radio operator tried his best to make the signal clearer and hear the message that was being broadcast over the emergency frequency.

"What's going on there?" Air Marshal Adolfine Galland **(3)** of the Karlsland Airforce asked from her position at the Table in the centre of the room.

"Someone is using the Emergency Frequency, but we can't get a clear message." One of the Staff Officers answered.

The room went quiet as the Emergency Frequency was rarely used, heck only a few people knew about the frequency that is linked directly to this bunker.

_"static…Sakamoto Mio…static…501…static…"_

"Nearly got it…" the Operator said.

_"…attack. Repeat: This is Major Sakamoto Mio of the 501__st__, calling for Aid from the Mainland…static…pinned down by Neuroi forces after forced landi…static…nder attack. Is anyone reading me?"_

"So, the 501st has gone to ground across the channel…" Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney said with glee unmistakeable in his voice.

"Shut up, Maloney." Galland said to him, before turning to the Staff Officers. "What assets do we have that could help them?"

"Sir, none that are ready at this time." Came the answer a minute later.

"What about the rapid response team?" another Air Marshal, this one from Liberion, asked.

"Sir…they had been ordered to rest." The answer shocked everyone, except for one person.

"By whom?"

"Air Chief Marshal Maloney."

Adolfine glared at the man, who started sweating and gulped under the glare.

"You Son of a Bitch…" she began when one of the Staff Officers, someone from Fuso, began speaking into the Radio, having connected himself after receiving a message from a Fuso Army General, who was in another room in the Bunker Complex.

"Major Sakamoto, this is Allied High Command, do you hear me?" he asked, ignoring the calls of insubordination from several of the higher officers.

_"I hear you…static…igh Command. We really need some help over…"_ Sakamoto shouted, before an explosion drowned out her last word. _"We need help!"_ she shouted, signalling that they were still alive.

"Major, I have new Orders for you." The Radio operator said, before reading from the message he had written down. "Project Coffin is Green. Repeat, Project Coffin is Green. Relay location for Shock Drop. Repeat, Relay location for Shock Drop."

The room went quiet. What was Project Coffin and what was a Shock Drop?

Maloney however narrowed his eyes, but continued smirking. Even if this 'Project Coffin' would leave now, they would be too late to save the 501st.

Meanwhile, 30000 ft above sea level approaching the Gallian coast

A modified C-47 was flying towards the location where the 501st had last reported in.

The 'Akatsuki' was painted black with red stripes running down the plane's Fuselage.

Inside were 18 people, 2 Pilots, 1 Radio Operator, 3 Aviators who could swap out with the Aforementioned people, and 12 heavily armed and individuals with ridiculous colour schemes.

Seriously, their leader was covered in an Orange Colour that would make Traffic Cones green with envy and one wouldn't need light to see him in a room where there wasn't any light to begin with, at least until he was forced to change into a dull Forest Green version of the Uniform by the others.

The others all were covered in colours as well, though most of these were dulled so they didn't stand out so much.

The Radio Operator shook his head as he remembered being introduced to this lot, before snapping into action when the Radio blared to life, only he wasn't the one who answered.

Moments earlier, on the Ground

"Project Coffin?" Minna asked.

"What the Hell is that?" Gertrude shouted, ducking behind the trench as a Neuroi Laser hit the embankment.

Everyone who could looked at Mio who was frantically changing the channel on her earpiece radio, as well as linking it to everyone here so they would stay connected.

"Major Sakamoto to Project Coffin." She shouted for all to hear.

_"We hear you, Major. Sounds like you need a hand with something."_ The voice who answered sounded amused.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Mio snapped. "WE NEED A SHOCK DROP AT…"

_"Chill your Tits, Major." _The person interrupted her. _"We can see a forest with a big Lightshow going on. I am guessing that is where you are right now?"_

"Oh for fuck's sake…YES!" Mio shouted, loosing her patience.

_"Hey, how is she supposed to chill those tits of hers when they are in a hot situation?"_ another voice asked and Yoshika and Lynette couldn't help but blush.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Shirley shouted.

_"Anyway, hold them off for about 2 minutes. We will begin the Drop in 30 Seconds."_ The first voice told Mio, before addressing the second voice. _"Dude, they wear bloody swimming suits underneath their uniforms…they could just dump their canteen over themselves."_

_ "Shut up Road Rage."_ The first one said.

Before anyone on the ground could make a comment, the line was cut.

"Ok…if we survive this, who wants to help me kill them?" Mio growled. That was Naruto's and Kouta who had that conversation just now.

A series of 'Me's came from her fellow Pilots.

A while later, and they still didn't hear anything and the dreaded 'click' was first heard.

"I have no more Ammo." Yoshika shouted. All around her, the most of the other weapons either jammed or ran out as well.

Just then a huge Neuroi Walker pushed through the trees and began charging up its laser.

"Head's up." Neuroi and Human alike looked up at the voice, only to see 12 individuals falling at terminal Velocity, one of them shocking the Witches as they saw an Orb of what appeared to be Magic in one's hand. "**Rasengan**!"

The Neuroi who was about to blast Yoshika shattered in an instant upon contact and the Figure continued on, punching into the ground up to his elbow. All around the Witches, 10 other Neuroi's had similar events happen to them, though by various means.

Three had swords with which they cut their respective Neuroi in half, one gained a huge fist of Rock and Smashed his to bits. Others Punched theirs and one just glowed green and smashed into a Neuroi.

One of them, the one who had just pulled his arm out of the ground held a Radio to his Helmet, which also covered his Face.

"Akatsuki, we are on the Ground. Circle and Drop the Crate on the Beach in 5 Mikes." He said.

_"Copy that Fox. See you soon."_ The radio operator answered.

"Fox!" the Green clad figure looked towards a sandy cream coloured one.

"Yes, Dancer?" he called.

"More Neuroi incoming. We'd better get moving." She answered.

"Alright." Fox turned to Mio.

"You are late." She grunted as he offered her his hand.

"Sorry, had to find a way around Border Control." He said bluntly. He handed her the Rifle he had on his back. The others followed suit with the exception of the one who wore a cream coloured Uniform with a red cross on her chest and back. SHE kept the Rifle and handed Barkhorn the Machine Gun.

"I am surprised that you managed to dig this trench." Fox told Mio.

"We didn't dig it, but Perrine is going to complain about her Frizzy Hair tomorrow." Mio said, grabbing her Striker Unit. "Let's get going."

8 Minutes later they arrived at the Beach. The Delay was because the Witches were exhausted from fighting and running with the Striker Units on their Backs.

On the Beach they found a large Crate, which two of the newcomers quickly broke open. Inside were 4 fairly Large Rubber boats as well as 4 strange devices.

Whilst they were deploying these boats, the other 10 formed a Battle line…where two of them slapped the ground and to the shock and amazement of the Witches, Thick Mud Walls arose from the ground around them.

However, those proved to be of no use as the Neuroi didn't attack. The one wearing the Teal Uniform seemed to be thinking before looking up.

"I am not getting anything, Fox." She said.

"Copy that Joker. You and Red Cross continue on setting up the Boats." He answered. "Arsenal, Mascot, help them."

"On it." The two said, though one muttered, "I am not a Mascot."

Everyone could hear it in her voice that she was pouting.

"Mio…who are they?" Minna asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you, Minna." Mio said.

"We are an Independent group of Mercenaries that she helped train a few years ago." Dancer told them.

"We specifically requested that all Info on us be kept confidential until such a time comes when we feel ready to appear to the public." A female with a dark brown colour scheme said. her nametag read Chef. Erika's stomach growled at the name.

"No disrespect meant, Wing Commander," Red Cross spoke up, "but Major Sakamoto here saved our lives from an unknown fate and she is the only one in whom we have confided most of our abilities. We wish to maintain our Privacy for as long as possible, even if it means that we can only be deployed in Emergency Situations."

"Boat's ready." Arsenal and Joker called out as they began sorting witches and their strikers onto the boats.

"Let's move." Fox called out. In teams of three, they pushed the boats with their passengers into the water, before hoping in as well.

"Hey, Arsenal." Fox called out. "Do these things work?" he indicated the strange device that was attached to the back of the boat.

"They haven't been field tested yet, but given that I made them far more resilient and reliable that the Striker Unit they are based on, they should get us across the channel at least."

"So they might still explode?" one of the Pale Blue and White themed people asked, before beginning to quietly run through worst case scenarios. The other person with the same colour scheme smacked him on the head.

The Witches, even Mio, were confused and wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, who cares." Fox said, slamming his hand on the top of the device and beginning to glow blue.

Mio, Minna and Yoshika, who were on the Boat with him, Chef and a Red themed Guy with the word 'Panzer' on his badge, screamed in surprise when the Boat jumped forward and began skipping over the waves with unbelievable speed.

"See you later, suckers." Panzer called into his Radio as he and Chef 'Whooped' in delight.

30 Minutes later

Mio, Minna, Shirley and Lucchini stood on the Beach under the Dover Cliffs, feeling sympathetic as they watched the others empty their stomachs onto the Sand.

"You know, Fox." Mio said, approaching the group of people who were chatting with each other over a bottle of Sake. "You should ask the General to change you callsign."

"We did, but the old Fart refuses to let us change the Callsign." He answered. "I mean, 'Coffin' makes it sound as though we are dead."

"I can talk to him, but what would you call yourself then?" she asked. Behind her Minna also approached, wanting to thank them and possibly invite them over to their Base for Supper as a sign of thanks, despite her unofficial doctrine of No Males allowed on Base.

"You can call us," Fox began with the others forming up behind him in a scattered pattern, each taking a different stance, some with arms crossed, others holding their Machine Guns at the ready. "the 101st Independent Neuroi Hunters, Team Shinobi."

A few days later

Team Shinobi soon disappeared after that and it seemed as though they had simply disappeared into thin air…apart from one instance when Fox appeared.

The 501st was taken to Allied High Command for Debrief where Minna helped Galland give Air Chief Maloney a verbal lashing.

"How was I supposed to know that the 11 of you would be this incompetent?" he had asked, only for clapping to be heard behind him.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw a Forest Green clad individual standing there, clapping his gloved hands.

"Wow, just Wow." The figure said. "Trying to cover your own inadequacy by having the symbol of Hope for the Allies be killed off."

"Fox." Minna and Mio greeted him.

"Wing Commander, Major." He nodded his head towards them. "And the rest." And quickly included the others. Adolfine bit back a laugh.

"Who are you?" Maloney demanded, only to be met with a knife stopping near his face.

"Someone who is here with a warning." Fox answered. "Stop interfering with Witch Squadrons, or else."

"Or else what?" Maloney spat, not letting himself become fearful of this person.

"If it were up to me, I'd say 'Or else we will kill you', but since going through your file drawer, I came across an interesting little project of yours. Something about a Warlock." Fox answered. Maloney paled and became quiet. "Judging by your expression, you do not want the others to know what this 'Warlock' is."

The knife disappeared as Fox stepped back, holding up a File. Everyone recognized Maloney's Seal on it and knew that it had contain something about this Warlock he spoke about.

Stepping into the Shadow, he just disappeared, though Minna managed to track him as he climbed through the Ventilation system. She hid her smile well.

Maloney breathed in, before turning towards Mio and Minna.

"I should mention," Mio began, stopping him before he could say a word, "That there are more like him." she and Minna walked past him as they went to the door. "I'd suggest doing as he said though."

For a moment, things were quiet.

"Well, I for one like this Guy." Adolfine declared proudly with a big smile. "I would very much like to meet him."

Oh, she did not know what she was getting herself into there.

With Team Shinobi

Naruto arrived to see everyone cleaning their Machine Guns and their Rifles.

"How did the Visit to Allied High Command go?" Hanahei asked as she opened the door for him.

"I probably saved my ass from the beating the Major probably had planned for me." Naruto said. "And I got to threaten a General…I think he was one at least."

"You never change, do you?" Temari asked from where she was busy cleaning the Barrel of her MG-34.

Off to the side, Katashi was busy cleaning his four Barrelled Rotary Machine gun. He was the only one who could properly reinforce his body with Earth Chakra and was the only one with the raw physical strength to lift and carry that thing, not to mention the thousands of rounds of Ammo it eats up.

The others all had MG-34s like Temari had.

Their Rifles ranged from shortened Boyes Rifles to Kar-98s.

"Anything change whilst I was out?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, apparently that Minna lady wants to thank us for saving her life and that of her Squadron." Tenten answered. As expected, she was already finished with her weapons and was now tinkering with something to blow shit up, aka Grenades.

"I see…anyone up for a visit?" Naruto asked.

"As long as you don't pull us into pranking them as badly as you did with the entire Military Base back in Fuso…" Kei muttered.

"Nah. I'll just prank them so they all group up in one location." Naruto said. "I mean, We never told Mio about Shadow Clones, have we?"

Despite having seen it before several times, the Smirk on Naruto's Face gave the other 11 Shinobi shivers.

2 days later, 501st Base

The Witches were enjoying their days of rest.

Shirley and Luchini were sunbathing on the Runway in their respective Swimsuits, Yohika and Lynne were busy cooking Food in the Kitchen, Perinne was hiding in a Bush watching Mio practice her swordsmanship on the Beach, Sanya was once more sleeping in Eila's Bed, who in turn was sleeping, holding on to her like a Teddy Bear, Erika was sleeping in the Mess she calls a Room with Barkhorn preparing a staff with which she would be waking up the former witch the next morning, Humming as she polished the staff and Minna was busy conversing with Adolfine in her Office whilst sipping tea.

"So you also do not know where these strange helpers of yours came from?" Adolfine asked. Having read the Reports, she had more questions than Answers, which Bothered her. How did a Male have better Magic Control than a Witch, better Yet, how did FIVE of them even have magic in the first place and how is it that nobody has ever heard of them before?

"Not me, no. Mio would know, though she has apparently been sworn to secrecy by both Fuso High Command as well as the Leader of Team Coffin, or Team Shinobi as they wish to be called." Minna answered.

Adolfine sighed, before leaning back in her chair and drinking from her tea.

Just then the Intercom crackled. _"Testing, testing…is this thing on?"_

Every Witch at Base heard the Voice and found it to be rather Familiar…except for one whose eyes widened in recognition.

_"Uhm Ladies and missing Gentlemen, you seem to have a problem…"_ The Voice said even as Minna and Adolfine ran towards the Comm Room. _"It's called a breach in Security."_

Minna and Adolfine arrived at the Comm Room seconds later, only to find it empty, though the air smelled lightly of Smoke. They saw that the Intercom was still on, but there wasn't any sign of Forced Entry of Exit.

"Everyone, this is Minna. Please assemble in the Briefing Room." She said into the Intercom before switching it off.

With Naruto

"Well, you heard her. I guess we need to go to the Briefing Room." Naruto told the others, who just shook their heads. Fortunately, they were already in the Briefing Room, hidden amongst the Rafters.

They didn't have to wait long for the Witches to arrive, though they were surprised when a 12th Witch arrived with Minna.

_Who's that_ Temari signed.

_Someone I saw at the Allied HQ_ Naruto answered. _No Idea why she's here_

"Wing Commander, what is going on?" they heard a girl with very pale blond hair ask. She looked as though she had just pulled herself out of Bed or something.

"Firstly we have at least one Intruder on the Base." She answered. "I have tried sensing where they are when I entered the Room, but I sensed that all personnel on the Base was in this Room already."

"Can you give a headcount?" someone else asked. The Shinobi looked at Karen, who smirked, having imitated Yoshika near perfectly.

The Witches meanwhile were looking at their newest member, thinking she had asked that, but she was shaking her head, denying it.

The others began looking around, searching for the person who had spoken, until Mio looked up that is.

Her eyebrows began twitching. There, above them in the Rafters, stood or sat 12 people she knew very well, and they were now looking back, smiling at her and waving.

"I thought I told you guys not to do something like this…" she sighed, drawing all attention to her.

"Mio?" Minna asked. Her second in Command just pointed up.

Eyes began bugging out when they saw the people sitting and standing above them, one of them greeting them with a Megawatt Smile and a "Yo."

**(1): I do not know what the Rank Insignia's of the Fuso Empire is and currently can't look for them as my Internet is giving me issues, but if I remember correctly, a pair of Silver Bars symbolizes the Captain Rank in the US Military. I stand to be corrected there…**

**(2): think those spider things seen in the opening scenes of the Movie as well as smaller Neuroi that look like Spider Droids used by the Separatists in the Star Wars series…**

**(3): I know that her Real Life Counterpart wasn't a Air Marshal until later in the War and that she is listed as a General on the Wiki, but come on…she is one of the most respected witches in the Series…why not have her on the council thingy?**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**So, I reworked this chapter a bit…and those of you who are authors yourselves, take this Tip to heart…I learned it the hard way:**

**If you get stuck or find yourself realizing that your story will not work out the way it is heading, Delete the part until the area where the Issues Occur, or the entire chapter if need be, and start anew. Trust me, the effort is worth it.**

**Now, back to the chapter…**

**Initially, I had planned on having the 501****st**** invite Team Shinobi for Dinner as a thank you, but scrapped that when I realized that everything was going FUBAR, for all intents and purposes…Galland, aka Adolfine, was also there and she was one of the minor Issues I ran into, mainly because I didn't find much on her on the Wiki other than she is a lot like Minna, a Mother Wolf to her Pack (i.e. she cares for those she commands).**

**And what the other with her was that I almost posted a part where she has a moment where she tries to pull Naruto off to the side…the way I wrote it made it sound…inappropriate.**

**Anyhow, other than that, I particularly enjoyed writing the part where Maloney get knocked a peg or two down by Naruto.**

**And If anyone can guess how many scenarios I went through for how Team Shinobi saved the 501****st****, I will let them have make a request for future content in this story, as long as it is not a Lemon, Yaoi, Yuri or Harem request. Nor will I add it if it clashes with what I already have planned.**

**Don't worry, if you have an account, we can discuss it via PM and all.**

**And Lastly, have a Happy Christmas Everyone. I sincerely hope that everyone has an awesome day.**

**Please R&R!**

#Changelog: A Silver Star represents a Brigadier General in the US Army and a pair of Silver Bars represent the rank of Captain...my Bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. I am back.**

**So, last time, the 501****st****…the Joint Fighter Wing, not the Legion you morons…  
Anyway, the 501****st**** got to see Naruto and his buddies dropping in and saving their Lives.**

**After a small bit of Sea Sickness, the newly christened Team Shinobi, disappear though Naruto returned to give Maloney a reason to wear brown Pants, though he also caught the Eye of the World's leading Witch…at least as far as I understand the Info on Adolfine Galland that is…**

**Afterwards, Adolfine visits the 501****st****…at the same time the 101 did.**

**Naruto, as always, pulls a prank. Nothing new there.**

**And Karen starts taking after Naruto…but don't worry…there won't be a prank war between those two.**

**Anyway…**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Rebmul:** All I will say is that one of those 2 will end up paired with Naruto. And just 1. I tried to do a Harem story once, but it never turned into one.

**draculyn28:** Thanks.

**On with the Story…**

**Chapter 3, Help**

Shock.

That and Silence was all that the Shinobi saw from the Witches in the Room below them.

Mio was the sole exception because she had gotten used to this already…somewhat.

"Hey, Kei. I think their Minds Crashed." Naruto said to one of the Females.

"Probably still gathering Information." The female, Kei, shrugged before stepping off the Rafter and falling the 4 meters to the ground.

"They will get back to us eventually." Another female said, before slapping a white haired dark skinned male over the head when he began muttering about something.

He fell face first onto the Table where Sanya and Eila sat, waking the former up whilst the second one snapped out of the shock and shielded the former.

"Mind if I sleep here for a bit?" the male asked.

Sanya just nodded, before nodding off again, this time on Eila's shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open when her brain processed what had happened.

"That's new." Naruto said before jumping down as well, followed by the others.

And the first thing he received was a fist in his stomach, though Mio winced when she sprained a knuckle.

_'Damn…that was like hitting Granite." _She thought.

Adolfine, seeing this, smirked and lifted Naruto's shirt, making him blush at how close she was. Her leaning forward did not help his case.

"My, my." Adilfine said, reaching forward with her other hand to feel the muscled Six-Pack. "Major Sakamoto, I am jealous that you hid this from us."

"It wasn't my decision to make. Fuso High Command wanted them to be kept a Secret." Mio answered. "It did however save our lives."

"And we shall save more." Naruto said, making some difference between him and Galland and fixing his clothes.

Smalltalk spread through the Room as Team Shinobi and the 501st began talking to each other…with Kouta and Sherly hitting it off, especially since Kouta lived up to his Call sign and Sherly was a Road Rager herself.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Mio asked, with Minna and Galland standing to the side, listening in.

"No big reason. We came to see if you were alright." Naruto said.

"Fighting on the Frontlines is never a nice experience." Temari added. "You girls are lucky that you got a very light into to the Horrors of ground-based Warfare."

"That was 'light'?" Minna asked aghast.

"How can you say that?" Galland asked. From the Report she thought that they were in an intense Firefight over in Gallia.

Naruto and Temari hung their heads slightly, remembering the 4th Shinobi War.

"Our…experience with War involved a lot of fighting where the Fighting was close and personal." Naruto said.

"We were trained to see death as a part of life." Katashi said, approaching them. "Some of us were more immune to it than others." He placed a hand on Temari's shoulder gently.

"We lost a great many Friends and Family Members to constant War." Temari said.

As one, the 12 Shinobi turned silent and hung their heads in prayer for Soles lost Eon's past.

"It sounds like you have been fighting the Neuroi for a long time." Yoshika said.

Naruto sighed, before looking at Mio as though for permission for something.

Mio sighed, before nodding and turning to the other Witches.

"What you are about to hear is amongst the highest kept secrets in Fuso." She said.

"The reason why our Callsign is 'Project Coffin'…" Naruto began.

"…is because we come from a Time long before the appearance of Neuroi." Temari finished.

11 out of 12 Witches look at them as though they were crazy.

"Bullshit." Eila said, only for Sanya to lightly slap her for Language.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said before all the Shinobi flared their Chakra, stunning the Witches who thought that it was Magic…and all the Shinobi had more 'Magic' than Yoshika, who had the largest Magic Reserves within the 501st. Heck, her reserves were possibly even greater than Galland's.

But nothing came close to the amount of power Naruto was giving off.

"We won't say more for your own safety." Kei said after the Shinobi reigned in their Chakra.

Suddenly the Phone rang and Minna walked to get it.

"Hello, this is the 501st…Yes…Really?...No…We have it under control…Yes…Alright…See you soon." Minna hung up the Phone, paused, then turned to the others in the Room.

"That was the Isle of Wright Detachment." She said, eyebrow twitching. "They felt a surge of Magical Power and are now on their way here to make sure that we are alright."

"Really now?" Galland asked. "Can I troll them a bit?"

"Troll them?" Naruto asked.

"In other words, prank them." Temari said, sealing the Isle of Wright Detachment's Fate…to a very bad Day.

"Pranking…you are speaking my language." Naruto said, smirking.

Some days later, Akatsuki

The 12 Shinobi were once more in their Outfit and were flying high over the Gallian Coast, approaching Dunkirk.

"Fox, Sir." The Navigator called into the back of the Plane. "We are approaching the last known location for the missing Witches."

"Copy that." Naruto called back. "Gear up! We will soon jump."

"What are we looking for, Fox?" Chef/Hanahei asked, attaching her Ninja Pouch to her belt.

"The Liberion's 84th Fighter Wing had engaged a couple of Neuroi yesterday." Naruto told her, though everyone was listening in. "The Karlsland JG 26 14. Staffel came to their Aid, but 5 Witches were confirmed to have been shot down, though all 5 reported in having survived the crash."

"So this is another Rescue Op." Dancer/Temari said.

"Beats sitting around and doing nothing." Road Rage/Kouta said, going through the pre-jump inspection of Red Cross/Kei's Kit.

A series of 'Hai's' and other confirmations greeted his words.

"30 Seconds!" the Pilot shouted a short while later and the Shinobi all waited at the ramp they had installed in the rear of the 'Akatsuki'.

The Ramp hadn't even lowered completely before Naruto jumped out, followed by the others, leaving a head shaking Crew behind.

One long drop later

"Alright, Team 2, head North along the coast. Team 3, you got South. Team 4, you secure our Exfil. Team 1 and I will look further inland." Fox/Naruto said, getting nods of confirmation.

It didn't take long to find the downed Pilots. They were surprisingly well hidden in a small cave about 4 Miles from the Exfil point and 3 Miles inland.

"Team 3, you go and help Team 2." Naruto radioed. "Red Cross, unless a Situation Madara occurs, let them sleep a bit."

_"Copy that."_ Came Kei's answer. _"What will you be doing?"_

"We've come across some sort of Neuroi Artillery." Panzer/Katashi murmured into the Radio.

_"What does that mean?"_ Temari asked.

"Let's see…big fucking Gun mounted in a Black and Red Box, pointed towards London." Katashi answered.

"Pretty accurate description actually." Naruto added his opinion.

And then there was Arsenal/Tenten…

"Just WOW! Have a look at those Ordinances…"

…who was going ballistic with what she was seeing…

_ "Team 2 to Team 1 and 4."_ Came Temari's Voice over the Radio. _"You'd better get here. We need to let these girls sleep otherwise we won't be able to properly move any time soon. They are flinching at every little flicker of light."_

_ "Copy that." _Bruiser/Karui answered.

"Roger that. Will be there in 10 mikes." Naruto answered, before signalling to Katashi and Tenten to follow him, after making a couple of Clones to keep an eye on the Artillery.

Later that day

"Are you Crazy?" the Witch hissed. "The Neuroi Ground Forces in this area are most active whilst it's dark."

"I thought you people were supposed to be Elite Paratroopers! How do you not know that?" another Witch commented.

"Oh…I am counting on it." Fox said, grinning behind the Mask. They turned to see Arsenal and Katashi enter the Cave. "How did it go?"

"In about 5 Minutes, everything within a 10 Mile Radius will see the Firework and most likely come to investigate." She answered. She really envied Fox's Skill with being stealthy…how the hell did his clones manage to eliminate all 150 Neuroi Soldiers in the Area without raising the Alarm?

"But the Area to the Exfil looks to be clear." Mascot/Matsuri said.

"Good. We leave in 4." Fox said and everyone started preparing, leaving a group of 5 shocked Witches standing there, mouths wide open.

"How should we travel?" Slasher asked.

"Through the Trees whenever Possible." Fox said. "Fast, silent, even with the Witches on our Backs."

"…" the eyebrows of the Witches were beginning to twitch.

5 minutes later

The 16 figures leaped through the trees at high speed, silent as Owls.

Behind them, the Sky was alight with the explosion that Arsenal had rigged on the giant Artillery, which she had identified as some sort of Railway Artillery.

For the 5 Witches, it was a Unique experience and all of them enjoyed the feel of the wind through their Hair as though they were flying, all thoughts of the Horrors they had seen in the last 2 days forgotten.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small hidden Cove where their Rubber Boats were hidden within the Cliffside.

Fox chuckled seeing the expression on the Witches' faces when Katashi opened up the artificial Cave Team 4 had made to hide their boats.

The trip back to Britannia was uneventful…and Fox had a Gut Feeling that the next trip wouldn't be this quiet.

They arrived in Dover and were greeted by the members of the 84th Fighter Wing and the JG 26 14th Staffel, as well as Adolfine, who had flown down to Dover, wanting to see the 101st Neruoi Hunters on their Public Debut.

No Pictures were taken though, as each and every Photographer that was present suddenly found their Camera's being covered in instant drying Paint.

That did not stop the Radio reporters from having a Field Day though.

"It had to happen some-day." Fox said as a few of the Reporters broke through the line of Policemen and ran up to them, shouting questions as they came.

"Sir! Where do you come from? Who are you? How did you save these Witches from certain death?..." the Questions went on and on.

At least until Fox and the others audibly and dramatically cocked their Machine Guns, making the entire area go silent. Even the Witches were on edge.

"Our Secrecy is our strength, so we can do this one of two ways." Fox said.

Dancer walked up beside him. "You can leave here Hot or you can leave here Cold."

The Reporters stepped back, gulping. They knew that if they managed to get a story out of these unknown heroes, they'd become Rich indeed, but they were seriously scared by the threat that had just been given them.

"Fox!" everyone turned to look at Galland. "Thanks for doing this on such short notice."

"Galland." Fox greeted her. "It was our Pleasure. Beats having to sit around and do nothing."

"Plus we got to save some lives." Chef added her thoughts.

…as did others…

"Not to mention blow something up…" Arsenal.

"See the Witches' cute Faces while they slept." Road Rage. He instantly got slapped by a set of Witches.

"Got to have another gentle 40 knot cruise across the Ocean, skipping over each and every wave we came across." Panzer, who received a series of nods of confirmation…and 5 grumbling sounds from 5 witches who remembered being sea sick.

"Air Marshall Galland, you know these people?" the Reporters who hadn't left yet asked.

"Indeed. I was the one who requested their Services for this Rescue Operation." She answered. Immediately she was ganged up on by the Vultures who wanted Information.

Fox audibly cleared his throat and unleashed his KI at the Reporters, who froze and began sweating excessively.

"Air Marshall, I believe we still need to discuss some terms for future Missions." He said. "Such as how badly I can Prank them."

"Oh Sure." Galland said with a big smile. "Come visit me in my Office when you have time and we can discuss Terms."

Fox rubbed his hands together with a sinister laugh…

And the other Shinobi and the Witches present truly felt sorry for the News Companies in the coming weeks…

A few days later, London, Galland's Office

Galland was sitting at her desk, scowling at another attempt by that Jackass Maloney to undermine the efforts of the Witches. Next to her was a small candle, providing enough light for her to read as the Generator of the Building she was in was being replaced and a Recent Neuroi attack had damaged the Powergrid. Technicians reported that they'd have the power back online in a few hours.

The flickering of light caught Galland's eyes and she sighed, secretly relieved that she didn't have to read about Maloney anymore.

"I honestly expected you to have come sooner." She said, seemingly to nobody as she laid the page down on her table and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but even a beauty like you needs to wait some-times for the good stuff to arrive." Naruto answered cheekily as he appeared to materialize from the Shadows. Galland heard no sound nor felt any Air movement in the Room as he walked casually over the stone Floor towards her Desk.

"Oh? So I am a beauty, am I?" Galland asked, deciding to flirt with him a bit, make him uncomfortable.

The last thing she expected was for Naruto to counter-flirt with her, sending various compliments on her looks at her that made her sit back down in her chair and blush from embarrassment.

"Geez, when did you learn to flirt like that?" she eventually asked.

"Just now." Naruto shrugged. "You are the first Female I actively flirted with in a…very long time."

"And yet, you manage to out flirt me, a Witch who spends as much time flirtatiously teasing Striker Engineers and Army Officers as sitting behind a Desk doing Paperwork." Galland sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps you need some fresh Air." Naruto suggested, not really reading the Atmosphere. "Want to go and grab a bite to eat?"

Galland cocked an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a Date?"

Naruto smirked. "Depends. Are you capable of handling this?" he indicated himself with his usual grin. Galland lightly laughed. She may not know him that well, but she'd be damned if his Cheerfulness and Positivity weren't infectious.

"I think I can handle more than you think." She answered, holding out her arm for him to put his through. Suddenly the scenery changed and they found themselves in the Alleyway directly beneath her Office.

"How'd we…" she began but he held a finger to her lips.

"Trade secret." He said, still smirking. "How else do you think I got into that Apartment and Office in the first place?"

"How do you know that it is also my Apartment?" she asked as he lead her towards the boundary of the Military Sector.

"You see…you really need to lock the Cupboards where you keep your underwear." Naruto said with a blush. He would never forget the rather risqué sets of underwear he had seen there.

Galland blushed, but realized that she could get the upper hand once more here.

And she did.

"Oh, ho. So you like my Underwear, do you?" she asked huskily, smirking as the Blush on his face grew bigger and brighter. "And what if I told you that there is one set of risqué underwear that wasn't in the Cupboard?"

She was expecting some more red to appear on his face…but most certainly not the massive nosebleed that sent him flying into the Wall.

"I guess we are even now." She laughed, before asking a nearby guard for his Canteen…and splashing Naruto in the Face.

"Hey, you promised me something to eat." She said, using her years of flirting to keep a straight face. "So no time to take a Nap."

Unbenounced to her, she had just become a Target for Naruto to Prank…

That Evening

After spending the Afternoon strolling through the City and visiting a small Cafeteria, the two returned to the Military Sector, where Naruto was about to Shunshin her into her Room again were it not for the small Radio Tenten had created for Emergency Uses.

Small and compact, the only downside was that they were extremely delicate and usually only lasted for a single use, mainly because since they were based on the Magic/Electric-Powered Ear-Piece radios used by Witches, the Shinobi would simply Overload the damn things.

_"Code 7-Tango-Nov…#static #Pop"_ Naruto winced as the Radio self-destructed in his ear.

"What's wrong?" Galland asked.

"I just received an emergency transmission from HQ. I didn't get the full transmission, but there was an Intruder in our Hanger." He told her before turning to rush back to the Airstrip the 101st occupied.

"Wait." Naruto turned just in time for Galland to kiss his Cheek. "I really enjoyed the Afternoon, Naruto. Thank you." She said as she released his arm, leaving a dazed Naruto standing there for a few seconds before his mind caught up with him.

"Me too. Will probably take you out again soon. See you later, Adolfine-chan." With that he was gone.

Adolfine returned to her room the long way and then threw herself on her bed and squealed into the Pillows in delight.

With Naruto

Naruto arrived at the Airstrip to find everything on High Alert. A handful of Shinobi were guarding a large group of tied up Prisoners whilst off to the side there were half a dozen bodies laid out underneath a Tarp.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked Temari, who looked just about ready to shoot one of the Prisoners.

"Maloney happened." She growled. "He sent these men here with an official order to commandeer the Akatsuki since it is way more High-Tech than anything the Brits, Fusoans and even the Liberions have, but once they started shooting the Crew members…"

She and every Shinobi turned to Naruto.

"That Fucker has just declared War on us."

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**Yes, Maloney has made a moronic mistake here.**

**Next time will start off rather Dark, just a heads up for those of you who are faint of heart to somewhat gruesome scenes…I'll try to tone it down and keep the length to a minimum, but I won't leave it out.**

**And reading it will not be compulsory…I will make it clear when the scene ends so you can just skip it.**

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this Chapter.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone.**

**So last time Naruto and co saved a bunch of Witches again and threatened some Journalists.**

**Then, Naruto and Galland had a bit of a flirt War before the two went on a Date.**

**Upon returning, Naruto discovered that Maloney had tried to confiscate their Plane and their Gear, before shooting their Air Crew…**

**As I mentioned at the end of last chapter, this chapter will start off dark because…well…read it yourselves.**

**!PLEASE READ!**

**This Chapter will be the last chapter of this Season of Strike Witches. However, should I receive enough requests from you guys, I will eventually create a Part 2 for Season 2 of Strike Witches.**

**Please, if you want this story to continue, post requests. If you wish to stay anonymous, PM me. If you are a Guest who wants to flame me, create an account so that I can at least respond to your messages…and don't block PMs…**

**!THANKS!**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Rebmul:** Thanks for the like…hope that the beginning of this chapter won't drive you off.

**draculyn28:** Thanks. The continuation is further down. Sup.

**On with the Story…**

**Chapter 4, This is War**

Bodies littered the Corridors as blood and organs pooled beneath the dead.

In the background, Soldiers were shouting out in worry as they fired down another corridor at the ones who were slaughtering the Soldiers in the first place.

_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"_ a Forest Green clad Naruto said, sending a medium sized Fireball down the Passage, incinerating the Bullets and any Soldier unlucky enough to be caught in its path.

Behind him, Katashi was shooting his multi barrelled machine gun down another corridor whilst bullets pinged harmlessly of his skin. Only Karui and Omoi ever managed to pierce his _Doton: Domu_ technique.

Elsewhere, Temari and some of the others were going through Files, scowling at how much shit they were uncovering.

Lastly, there was Hiken, who was playing some variation of Tennis with his Katana…only, instead of tennis balls, he would send Bullets right back at the Soldiers who fired them.

Now, let's rewind a bit…I am sure that you all are wondering what the hell is going on.

Let's go back to the beginning.

1 Hour after Naruto returned to the Airfield, Time: 10:00 PM

The 12 Shinobi were standing in a circle around the 6 Coffins in which lay the Aircrew of their modified C-47 Skyhopper, the Akatsuki.

All the Shinobi knew that there was only one person who would dare to dumb enough to issue such a challenge.

Trevor Maloney was now at the top of Team Shinobi's Shit list.

"May you rest in peace." Naruto finished his Prayer, which was mirrored by the others, before turning serious.

"I know that I don't really need to say this, but Maloney is going to pay for this." Naruto began. "First things first, Squad 4, you go and infiltrate that Cave to the north of London that we had found in the Warlock Files. See what you can find. If the contents of the Files are true, blow it to Hell."

Karui, Omoi and Hanahei nodded, with the Redhead grinning, hoping to beat something up.

Omoi was quiet for once and his eyes burned with Anger. It was difficult to see, but sparks of lightning could be seen on the tips of his fingers.

"Squads 2 and 3, I want you to secure the Perimiter around the Main Bunker." Naruto told Temari, Hiken, Karen, Kei and Kouta. They also all nodded.

"Katashi, Tenten and Matsuri, I want you three to warn the Generals of Karlsland, Brittania, Gallia and Liberion about the coming storm. Tell them to have their soldiers stand down, no matter what." The three Shinobi nodded as well.

"Where will you be?" Temari asked.

"I will be personally speaking to Galland about this." Naruto said. "Afterwards, I will be leading the charge into the Bunker and secure the Archive Room with Squad 1 and Hiken whilst the rest of Squad 2 and Squad 3 go through Maloney's Files."

"And when do we start?" Tenten asked.

"Have everything you need ready 3 hours before Dawn." Naruto said before dismissing everyone.

7 ½ hours later, Time: 5:30 AM

_"Fox, this is Chef, Over."_ Hanahei radioed in.

"Fox here. Skivvy! Over." Naruto answered.

_"This Cave is empty. Whatever was in here has recently been moved."_ Hanahei explained. _"Something large. Over."_

"Copy that. Follow the Tracks and see where they lead you. Over." Naruto ordered.

_ "Over and Out."_ Hanahei responded.

Naruto meanwhile had snuck into the Military District and was waiting for Galland to arrive in her Office.

10 minutes later his patience was awarded as she finally walked into her Office, a stack of Paperwork in her arms.

She passed him with less than a Foot of space between them and she did not notice him…but he sure smelled the perfume he had bought her on their date the previous day.

"Adolfine." He said once she arrived at her table, making her jump and draw a pistol, pointing it in his direction.

"Naruto?!" she said, putting away the gun. "What? Why…"

"I am sorry for the intrusion, but I do not have much time." Naruto apologized, before briefly telling her what had happened in the few hours since they had last seen each other.

Galland listened intently, eyes widening when he revealed his plan.

"You can't do that…" she said. "You will be branded as traitors."

"How can we be branded as traitors if we never swore oaths of loyalty to that Bastard and he fired the first shots?" he countered. Galland's mouth snapped shut at the question.

After a few tense seconds, she asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to make sure that no Witch is going to enter the Bunkers once Hell breaks loose." Naruto told her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Especially you."

"I do not know if I can do that." She said.

"Then be prepared to possibly loose some witches." Naruto said sadly but sternly. "The world has forgotten what kind of a hell war can be. We have but one target, and we will get him, no matter what stands in our way." Naruto stopped her from making a comment. "All I can promise you is that we won't kill those who will lay down their weapons and surrender."

"But the loss of life…" Galland began but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Will not be anything like what it could have been should we not show any mercy." Naruto said, before stepping into the shadow cast by the Curtains and disappearing.

Galland just stood there stunned, before she fell to her knees and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

Shortly afterwards she heard the sound of gunfire and the alarm going off.

She reached for her Witch Radio and keyed it into an open Frequency that is connected to all nearby witches.

"This is Air Marshall Galland." She began but was greeted by a clamour of noise.

_"Air Marshall, what is going on? Why is the Alarm going off in the Bunker?"_ someone asked.

"I have orders for you." Galland said. The Radio became quiet. "Do not enter the Bunker Complex until I tell you otherwise. I cannot guarantee the safety of any witch who does so. The situation will clear itself out soon."

_ "How can you say that?"_ another witch asked over the clamour of outrage.

"Because the people leading the attack are doing so in retaliation to the actions of Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney. I have been told this by their leader in person." She answered. "He specifically asked me to keep each and every witch out of this conflict."

After a while, a voice spoke up. _"This is the 16__th__ Tank Witch Battalion. Standing down."_ And the Ball began to roll from there.

_ 'Naruto…please be safe.'_ Galland thought, clutching her fists.

Back to where we left off at the beginning

During a gap in the firefight, Naruto roared out into his Corridor, "Lay down your weapons and get the fuck out of here if you want to live."

Hiken called out to his opponents, "This was nice training, but I'd do what he said if you want to live as well."

Tenten just said "Surrender or become target practice."

Katashi was by far the bluntest though. "Fucking surrender or Die!" he shouted.

When the first surrendered Soldier walked past Naruto and the other shinobi without harm, more and more began to surrender as well.

"Listen. We did not want to kill you, but we weren't the ones who fired the first shots." Hiken explained.

"Bullshit." One of the soldiers called out.

"Blame Maloney. He had our air crew murdered." Naruto shouted. "We are merely bringing revenge down on his ass."

"Fox, we have everything." Dancer said, walking out of the Archive room with a bunch of Folders under her arms. The other shinobi who were with her all had the same.

"Then let's go. No reason for us to stay." Naruto said, before grabbing a soldier by the shoulder. "Listen, we'd like you to go and contact the first General, Admiral or whatever you can find and tell them that we will not Kill any more of you unless we have to." He turned to Kei. "Let me grab that. Go and see if you can heal some of their wounds."

Kei nodded and soon her hands began to glow green as she tended to some of the wounded. The fact that she had added fake Doberman ears to her helmet made the Soldiers think that she was a Witch.

**!The Dark Stuff is finished. You may sigh in relief now!**

With Galland

Galland was amongst those High Ranking Officers who were already waiting outside of the entrance when the Soldiers walked out, followed shortly by the 12 members of Team Shinobi, all of them carrying armfuls of Files and documents.

"Air Marshall." Fox said to her.

"Fox." She nodded, heartbroken at what he had done, but gladdened that he had at kept his promise to spare the lives of those that surrendered. The look on her face however was one of pain. A pain that Naruto misinterpreted.

"What are these?" Galland asked, pointing at the Files, which the Shinobi were handing out to the Top Brass, including General Eisenhower.

"Top so-called Secret Files and Plans that Maloney was planning on at least a Dozen Witch fighter squadrons and Wings, several fighter squadrons from the other Nation's wings as well as several Units in the Armed Forces. Mostly it was budget cuts in order to fund his Warlock Project. But the rest…" at that moment, the Radio of each and every member of Team Shinobi crackled.

_"Fox, this is bruiser. The Fucker is planning on forcibly disbanding the 501__st__."_ Bruiser shouted. _"You'd better get over here. Whatever this Warlock Piece of Shit is, we just discovered that it has to do with a Neuroi Core."_

"Sonofa…" Naruto growled, as did every Shinobi. Those Soldiers, Officers and Witches who heard paled and looked amongst each other.

"General…I will be back later, but our mission is still ongoing." Fox said, suddenly dumping the Files in the hands of two unsuspecting witches next to Galland, who nearly dropped them in surprise.

With puffs of smoke, the members of Team Shinobi disappeared.

Former 501st Base, a few hours later

Team Shinobi rendezvoused in the woods near the Air Base in time to see a metal device being set up on the Runway.

But before they could plan a strike on the Base, they heard a certain trio of Karlslandian Witches approach the Base right below them.

"Minna, what are you planning to do?" they heard Barkhorn ask the redhead Wing Commander.

"Without our Strikers, we can't really do anything." Minna answered. "Also, something about that Warlock strikes me as wrong."

"What gave it away?" Erica droned out.

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked from behind them, making all three of them jump in shock.

"You…what are you doing here?" Erica shouted…or would have, had Naruto not covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh…Do you want us to be found?" he whispered. He turned to Minna. "Maloney has fucked up big time."

"What did he do?" Minna asked.

"Later. If the guards were to be taken out, would you be able to take it from there? At least until we get at Maloney?" he asked, shocking her and making her nod numbly.

Naruto turned and nodded to the other Shinobi, who nodded and disappeared.

A few minutes later they saw Panzer standing near the entrance and Naruto grabbed the three Witches and Body Flickered over there, leaving the witches feeling nauseous.

"Let's go." Was all he said.

Moments later

The Witches and Shinobi came across a hallway at the end of which was a mounted heavy machine gun, locked and loaded, pointing right in their direction.

"Panzer…you mind taking care of this?" Fox asked.

"Sure, why not?" Panzer answered, beginning to go through a series of hand signs.

"Watch closely, ladies." Fox told the three Karlslandian Witches. "This is just a small part of what Magic was capable of in ancient times."

Panzer finished his Jutsu and his body and clothes turned a dark grey in colour, and he strolled into the Hallway. Immediately he came face to face with a load of lead and copper.

The witches were about to jump in and create a Barrier for him when they noticed that the bullets were bouncing off him harmlessly.

"_Doton: Domu_" Naruto said. "A high Earth Technique that makes one's skin as tough as Diamond. Panzer created this Variant where his clothes also get this effect."

"Are you capable of this?" Trude asked.

"Nope. But there are many things that even I can do that you can't." he answered. Just then the machine gun went silent and they saw Panzer hitting the last conscious man on the head.

"Pathetic." He grumbled. "Fox, you can knock."

"Sure." Naruto answered, taking out a couple of paper tags. "Stand clear…this is about to become messy here."

The next few events went by like a blur for the witches.

Naruto slapped the tags on the Door and stood to the side, holding a hand in a strange seal. The tags exploded, and before the flames had even dispersed, Naruto was through the broken door.

"All clear." He called back a few seconds later and the Witches and the Shinobi walked in to find Naruto standing above the unconscious bodies of a few guards whilst holding Maloney by the scruff of his shirt in the air, his legs dangling, trying to find a foot hold.

"You think that after that stunt you pulled at our airfield we wouldn't come and find you?" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't dare harm me…" Maloney started, but was punched in the face by Naruto.

"You were saying?" Naruto growled as his body started glowing blue. "before coming here, we raided your Files, Jackass." Maloney's eyes widened in horror. "And we found everything there and handed it over to the Higher Ups. Once we are done with you, you will wish for death."

Meanwhile, the technicians had been trying to escape but came face to face with the Witches, who told them to shut the Warlock down. Just then the alarm went off that the Warlock had gone FUBAR, AWOL and began attacking the Fuso Carrier, Akagi.

A couple of magic empowered slaps later, the technicians joined the guards in blissful unconsciousness.

"Wing Commander." Minna turned to look at Naruto. "I'd suggest you get airborne and help that Carrier."

"That was the plan. Thanks, Fox." Minna answered.

"Let me make a clone to get you to the Hanger faster." Naruto said, making a couple of seal less clones.

"What the…" Erica asked.

"Questions later." Clone #1 said, before all three flickered away with the Witches.

"Now…back to business." Naruto said as the other 11 Shinobi entered the room. "This is for the 6 Aircrew that you had murdered."

The next few minutes were the worst Maloney had ever had and will have had since.

Down at the Hanger

"Ok…this is crazy…" Clone #3 said as he watched the feat being performed.

Trude had just lifted one of the enormous Steel Beams that blocked the Hanger Doors and hurled it a good distance away.

"No shit. I think she may be a descendant of Sakura or even Granny Tsunade." Clone #2 agreed.

"Uhm…excuse me, but what are you saying?" Lynne asked. She, Perinne, Sanya, Eila, Lucchini and Shirley had just arrived.

The clones realized that they were speaking in the language they woke up with a few years ago.

"Forgive me, it's just that we havn't seen such strength in a long time and it reminded us of my…well, the Boss's late Teammate." Clone #1 explained.

"Speaking of which, why are you still here?" Minna asked.

"Oh, right." The Clones slapped themselves before dispelling into smoke.

"Damn…if only we could make clones like he can." Erica said.

"Clones?" Shirley asked.

"We'll explain later." Trude said, tearing out a second beam.

**(A/N: the fight with the Warlock is basically Canon…)**

A few hours later

Galland arrived with a convoy of armed vehicles to find the 501st and the 101st standing over a badly beaten Maloney and his men.

As she approached, the Shinobi turned to leave, disappearing into the nearby trees. The last to leave was Fox, who said a few words to Minna before turning as well.

"What did he tell you?" Galland asked Minna after Maoney's group had been taken into custody.

"He asked me to tell you that he was sorry and that you will hear from him soon." She said, discretely slipping a folded piece of paper into her hand.

Adolfine nodded and walked away for some privacy before opening the piece of paper. To her surprise, it was a letter to her written in Karlslandian. **(A/N: FYI, German)**

_Liebe Adolfine,_

_Ich weiß das du mich wahrscheinlich nicht wieder sehen willst nach allem das ich und meine Kameraden bisher angestellt haben._

_Ich kann nur bitten das du es in deinem Herzen es findest, mir zu verzeihen und dass wir uns eines Tages unter besseren zuständen wieder treffen._

_Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich am Tag nach dem Anfang unserer Beziehung mich von dir trennen muss._

_Hätte dies nicht passiert, hätte ich dir gerne mein Herz gegeben._

_Gehe in Frieden,_

_Naruto. __**(1)**_

Tears fell from her face as she read the message.

True, her heart felt as though it was being sent through a grinder when she learnt about what Naruto had done, but now, learning that Naruto believed that his actions had ended their relationship…it felt like her heart would break.

"Why do you need forgiveness…if I never needed to forgive you?" she asked silently.

"Ma'am." She wiped her tears and turned to the Sergeant who saluted her. "The Car is waiting."

She nodded and took one last look at the trees where Naruto and the 101st disappeared.

Timeskip, 2 weeks later

Galland was feeling dreadful.

Following the Maloney Scandal, the 501st was officially disbanded and Maloney was put behind bars pending Military Tribunal once all the incriminating Evidence was worked through.

But she always felt her mind being drawn to Naruto.

Her room was a mess as was her Office.

A knock on the door made her look up.

"Air Marshall Galland?" a voice called.

"What is it?" she called back.

"Fuso General Masakazu Kawabe **(2)** wishes to speak to you." The voice called.

Galland groaned.

She had tried to get in contact with the Leader of the Fuso Witch and Air Force Elements in Britannia, Tomoyuki Yamashita **(2)**, because she had learned from Sakamoto that he knew where she could find the 101st Neuroi Hunters. Until now, he hadn't responded.

Kawabe however was a ground Forces General whom she had heard was in Brittania on his way back from visiting his Family in Fuso via the States, since it was faster travelling by plane.

"I'll be out in a minute." She responded, then went about looking for her Uniform, the only thing that wasn't wrinkled up since she hadn't worn it since that day…

Later, Britannian High Command Bunker, Fuso section

"General." Galland saluted.

"Air Marshall." Kawabe returned the salute. "At ease. Please, take a seat."

She nodded and took a seat.

"I trust you know why you are here?" he asked.

She nodded. "The 101st Neuroi Hunters, Team Shinobi."

"Correct. They asked to be reposted to South East Asia, where I will soon be heading myself to rejoin the Joint Fuso-Britanian Army in driving the Neuroi out of Burma." Kawabe answered.

"Please…is there a chance for me to meet Fox before he leaves?" she asked. "Or has Naruto already left Britannia?"

Kawabe looked at her critically. He knew that he could order her arrest for speaking so openly about Fuso National secrets like that, but he had honestly expected this from her.

"What do you think?" he asked after sighing.

"I…" Galland began, but was interrupted when she felt a familiar draft of air from behind her. Again, no sound and no indication that he was standing behind her.

"I didn't expect to see you this soon, Adolfine-chan." Naruto said.

"General, is there some place where we could speak in private?" Galland asked.

"You know this complex better than me, so don't ask me. And second, you're dismissed. I think you deserve that chat, Fox." He added with a smirk.

A few minutes later

Galland and Naruto entered her Office in the Bunker Complex and she locked the Door behind them.

"Naruto…we need to talk."

**(1): Translation:**

**_Dear Adolfine.  
I know that you wouldn't want to see me again after what my Comrades and I have done.  
I can only ask that you find it in your Heart to forgive me and that one day we will meet again under better circumstances.  
I am truly sorry that I had to break up with you on the day after our Relationship began.  
If this hadn't happened, I'd have gladly given you my heart.  
Go in Peace,  
Naruto._**

**No online translation program was used to create this message nor did I ask anyone for help.**

**(2): Yes, that guy really existed. Tomoyuki Yamashita was the Japanese General in charge of the Invasion of Malaya and the Battle of Singapore. And before you go about his current position and all that…the Battle of Singapore was in 1942…that is about 2 years before this story mainly takes place in. Whilst he was an Army General, he was also in command of some elements of the Imperial Japanese Airforce.  
Masakazu Kawabe on the other hand was a Japanese Army General who played an important role in the Burma Campaign of 1942-1945. Like Yamashita, he also commanded elements of the Imperial Japanese Airforce.**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**I really hope that this chapter was good, because I redid the three main Plot Points numerous times each:**

**The initial Assault on the Bunker had initially ended up with Naruto and Tenten planting a fuck ton of Explosive Tags all over the Bunker and causing a large portion of London to collapse in the process…for obvious reasons I scrapped this Idea.  
Next Maloney was there and I had Naruto go all kyuubi…didn't even finish the sentence before I remembered that Naruto no longer had Kurama sealed inside him.**

**The attack on Maloney in the 501****st**** Base was initially Naruto and Team Shinobi bombarding the Base into rubble. Scrapped.  
The next iteration differs only from the end in that Naruto wasn't feeling like forgiving Maloney and basically would have become Yami Naruto.**

**The Ending went through more changes than I remember, mainly focusing about building the story so that I could end it in such a way that it is both a proper ending though it gives the possibility of a Sequel (Remember the PLEASE READ AT THE TOP?).**

**The message to Galland, as mentioned, was done without the use of a translator or the internet. I used modern German because I do not know the dialect used by Germany during World War 2, but I wanted to add that extra touch of realism into this story.**

**This is AreYouFrikkenSerious, ending off.**


	5. Six Months Interlude

**Hey everyone.**

**So, I ended off the first part of Ancient Chakra Modern Magic by leaving a cliff hanger on the relationship between Galland and Naruto.**

**Now, I did this for a reason…or a few.**

**1\. Had I ended the story with Galland and Naruto getting back together would have been boring as everyone expects the MC to have the girl at the end. Now, technically, Naruto had the girl since the previous chapter, so that ship had sailed.**

**2\. It made you guys want me to continue the story.**

**3\. If anyone had wanted to adopt the Story, they'd have a solid foundation on which to continue the Story as well as a good point on where to start the next part.**

**That being said, whilst it technically would fall under the second season, the first chapter of Part 2 will take place during the inter-season period of 6 months and will for the most part not take place in Europe.**

**And No, I am not going to put in parts or Easter eggs from the Strike Witches OVA series, Operation Victory Arrow.**

**Naruto and Co will be in Burma and I suggest reading up on the 'Burma Campaign' in order to make sense of some of the details here 'cause I am not going to give an in-depth History lesson on the Campaign pre late 1944.**

**Anyway, on with the Story…**

**Note, this will just be describe what Team Shinobi had been up to between Season 1 and 2.**

**Chapter 5****…**

**Should actually be chapter 1 since this is part two…meh, who cares…**

**Chapter 5: Trees, Mountains, Rocks and Rivers…This is Home**

Burma, 2 months following 501st disbandment

Trees? Check.

River? Check.

Camouflaged Campsite? Check.

Little flying buggers that drain your blood AKA Mosquitoes? Slap!  
"Ow…Karui, what was that for?" Omoi asked, rubbing his cheek where his sister had just slapped him and the Mosquito.

"Rub in the Mosquito Repellent, will you!" she growled, stomping away. "I fucking HATE Mosquitoes!" she growled.

Nobody could blame her.

The 101st were currently residing in a small camp behind Neuroi Lines in Burma, hitting their Convoys and formations before blending into the undergrowth like ghosts, leaving no indication they were there.

Their camp was well situated, easily defendable since it literally lies inside of a cliff with a river some 20 meters below them.

Thanks to Katashi, the cave had been expanded and everyone had a room with three additional storage rooms for their Equipment, Munitions and Supplies.

And how do you ask, did this bunch of misfits get all of that stuff in there?

The answer is simple…Tenten's storage scrolls…and lots of clones to carry the rest.

Their location did come with a downside though…and that was that there were plenty of flying insects in the area.

"Gear up!" Naruto called as he hopped into the cave. "One of my Clones just dispelled. There is a large force of Neuroi heading north along the Front. Probably an attempt at a flanking manoeuvre."

Immediately the Shinobi all entered a silent mode where they went about putting their combat getups on.

"So…who wants to do the fun part?" Naruto asked. Kei was the only person not to raise her hand.

Brittania Military Court Room

Galland and Minna were smiling at the outcome of the Court Case.

2 months ago, Minna's superior, Former Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney, had brought to light as a power hungry lunatic who had, both directly and indirectly, ordered the missions that lead to the deaths of dozens of fighter Witches, including that fateful Mission where the 501st was forced down across the channel.

Now, thanks to the Ton of evidence that Fox, aka Naruto, had forced into the light, Maloney was to be put into prison.

Galland then turned sombre, looking down at the necklace she wore around her neck.

2 months ago, shortly before he left for Burma, she had basically forced Naruto into a room, locked the door and forced him to come clean.

The last bit became easy when she revealed to him that she had never really needed to forgive him for anything. Sure, she was hurt by his actions, but she understood where he stood.

The next day, she was there to see him off and it was when he handed her this necklace with a promise to return alive.

It was a simple thing, a long-woven red string with a pair of small Fox Canines hanging from it.

Minna, seeing her sombre expression, sighed.

"You really should calm down, Adolfine." She commented.

"I know…it's just that I haven't heard from him since his Team went behind enemy lines." Galland turned to her friend. She and Minna had met up quite often since the disbandment, initially to talk about Maloney's actions but later on as friends.

"You probably know him better than me. What do you think he is doing?" Minna asked.

"I don't know him THAT well, but if past actions are anything to go by, then he will probably be out there, shooting Neuroi and doing whatever the bloody well he wants." Galland sighed, before smiling.

"Sound like you have a thing for reckless men." Minna smirked at Gallands blush.

"What can I say…I like 'bad boys'."

"Air Marshall Galland?" they turned to see a Private standing there, a letter in hand. "A letter from Burma."

Galland gave a silent sigh of relief as she took the letter and dismissed the Private.

Reading the message, her eyebrow twitched.

"What's wrong?" Minna asked.

"That Naruto…he's been causing all kinds of Hell in Burma." She answered, giving Minna the letter to read.

"All kinds of Hell is an understatement." Minna agreed.

_"Report on Team 101 Independent Neuroi Hunters activities, #23._

_Confirmed Actions by Person:_

_Code Name Fox:_

_ -Pranked the Army Officers on numerous occasions_

_ -Rallied the Troops during the most recent Neuroi assault and successfully held the Line_

_ -Charged Head first into a Neuroi patrol and destroyed most of them_

_ -Got into an Argument with the head Chef from Romagna about the best food in the world_

_ -Got into an Argument with the head Chef from Gallia about the best food in the world_

_ -Somehow managed to get access to the heavy Artillery Battalion and with his Comrades launched a salvo across the front. The shells hit a large type Neuroi and exposed it's core, allowing ground troops to take it out with concentrated gun fire._

_ -Got into an Argument with the head Chef from Liberion about the best food in the world_

_Code Name Dancer:_

_ -Nothing notable other than being a Drill Sargent from Hell to the Armies Drill Sergeants._

_Code Name Arsenal:_

_ -Stole a experimental M4 medium tank armed with the 76mm armament (Somehow)_

_ -Stole 200 kilograms of Ammunition in one night (unconfirmed as to how she did it)_

_ -Banned from any Munition and weapon stockpile indefinitely_

_ -Fixed the Broken-Beyond-Repair C-54 that was lying around here…Team Shinobi has taken custody of that plane and are busy modifying it whilst not on missions_

_Code Name Panzer:_

_ -Wrestling with some of the M4 Medium Tanks we have here on Base_

_ -Helps train Soldiers on use of heavy weapons_

_-Frequently engages in fist fights with Code Name Fox over who has the highest number of Neuroi Kills_

_Code Name Mascot:_

_ -Still living up to her name by having the men fawn all over her with her shy demeanour_

_ -completely wrecked a Platoon after they tried to molest her_

_Code Name Slasher:_

_ -We need something to keep this guy in check. We can't plant trees fast enough to replace those he cuts up into Firewood_

_Code Name Joker:_

_ -gave Drills to the men that toughened them up for the coming Battles…after they overcame the mental scarring of her training methods that is…_

_Code Name Red Cross:_

_ -The Witch of Team Shinobi is a life saver. No complaints about her whatsoever other than breaking people's heart_

_Code Name Road Rage:_

_ -Total number of vehicles he crashed: 21, 2 of which since the last report._

_ -Been thrown into the Brig due to flirting with the Witch Squadron of the 222 Group RAF_

_Code Name Chef:_

_ -Nothing other than living up to her Code Name and like Red Cross breaking hearts_

_Code Names Bruiser and Moaner:_

_ -Never far from each other_

_ -Complaints mainly due to Bruisers aggressiveness and Moaner listing worst case Scenarios at every moment."_

"What the hell have they been up to in Burma?" Galland asked.

The Report of them repairing a C-54 Plane was new to her, but meant that the 101st now had a new Mobile Base. She heard that shortly after they arrived in Burma, their C-47 was destroyed during one of the Neuroi Air Raids.

Back in Burma, a few days later

Team Shinobi returned to their hideout after a lengthy campaign to destroy the Neuroi force that was heading North along the Front.

Naruto was busy writing down in his journal what had happened whilst adding lines to the number of Neuroi he had killed, totalling at 176 now. He now had a strong lead over Katashi, who had a scor of 172. Nearby, his Clones were servicing his weapons.

Hanahei was busy preparing something to eat together with Kei and Temari whilst Tenten, Katashi, Hiken, Omoi and Karui were servicing their weapons.

Kouta had gone straight to bed and was snoring lightly.

Matsuri and Karen were busy with the Radio, reporting their actions as well as any Neuroi movement they found to Allied Command in India.

"Say, Naruto." Naruto looked up at Katashi. "When do you think we will be returning to Civilization?"

"If we don't get orders by the end of the week, I say we fight our way onto Allied Soil." Naruto said. "Any longer and our supplies won't last."

"About time." Karui grunted, before shooting a spread of lighting at a Mosquito that was buzzing around her head. "FUCK OFF!"

"And what if we get new orders?" Matsuri asked.

"Then they'd better come with some supplies." Naruto said.

Just then the Radio began buzzing and Karen was noting down the message.

"We may be returning sooner than that." She called out, before reading the message.

_ "To 101__st__ Independent Neuroi Hunters, Team Shinobi STOP_

_Return to Base ASAP STOP_

_Allied High Command, New Delphi STOP"_

"Well…I think we can take a break first, right?" Naruto suggested and everyone nodded.

Timeskip

Weeks pass.

Naruto and the Shinobi have been busy instructing the Troops on Jungle/Forest Warfare in preparation for the final assault to reclaim Burma and beyond from Neuroi Forces.

They were well liked by the Troops, especially since when in Combat, they fought with them on the Front lines and often saved plenty of lives.

The Officers…not so much.

With the exception of a handful of Officers and many of the Top Brass, Team Shinobi was absolutely LOATHED by most Officers.

The reasons vary between the members…

For Naruto it was because he unofficially outranked the majority of them and despite being a Mercenary, refused to listen to their commands, often pranking the Officers because of them.

For the female Shinobi it was because some of the Higher Ranking Officers had offered them some good Positions as their underlings for…certain reasons. All were turned down.

And Karui actually killed the Captain who had tried to force her into his bedroom.

Tenten refused to hand over the 'Akatsuki II' over to the Air Force, eventually sealing the entire thing in a large scroll under cover of darkness. The next Day, Naruto, who hadn't heard about her action yet, blamed the Air Force for the disappearance. Tenten let the Fire Blaze a bit until she approached Naruto.

For the rest it was a mixture of associating with Naruto and the Female Shinobi, or in the case of Panzer, him having a higher Kill rate of Neuroi than their own units and thus was getting more praise than them.

Even Hiken, the most calm and most prone to negotiate, was loathed for one reason or another.

Not that the Officers could do anything though.

Main Allied Camp, Burmese Border

Naruto was currently in his tent, writing a letter to Galland, something he had been doing on a weekly basis after returning from behind Neuroi Lines.

After returning from that Operation, General Wavell had handed him a bunch of letters, all addressed to him.

Most of the letters were from the Witches he and his team had saved and Naruto had handed them out. The rest however were for him and were from Galland.

He thought back to their conversation, shortly before he and the other Shinobi left for Burma and sighed.

He missed her.

Timeskip, 4 months after 501st Disbanded

Naruto and Team Shinobi stood before Burma High Command, their Faces covered with their Masks, though they all wore their respective Briefs.

"Commander Fox." Wavell spoke up. Naruto barely moved his head but Wavell and the other Officers in the Tent could see that is eyes turned to the old General.

"General." He responded.

"High Command back Home in London has requested your Presence in a different Theatre." Wavell said, sounding displeased. "Honestly, I'd have preferred if you remained here and helped our Boys prepare to combat the Neuroi for the Assault coming soon. **(1)**"

"With all due Respects, General," Naruto spoke up when he paused to draw breath, earning him a few glares. "We are Freelance Mercenaries. We only around as long as we are needed. Currently, that is wherever there are Neuroi." Naruto said. "Did they say where we would be sent?"

"You are first to report to Allied HQ in London for Debrief on your next assignment." Wavell said.

Naruto looked at the other Shinobi, who all nodded.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"As soon as possible, the missive stated." Wavell said, before dismissing them.

The next day

"Do we have everything?" Naruto asked, looking around the Transport Plane, which was packed full of the stuff they have not sealed inside their Scrolls.

"Yeah. Just need to strap in and enjoy the 12 flight to London." Karui called, before slapping Omoi over the head because he was talking shit about the Plane crashing.

"You are just happy because there are no Mosquitoes there." Naruto told her.

"Fuck Yeah. Those Monsters were the Pest of all Pests." Karui growled, earning chuckles and laughter from everyone.

"Well, as long as you stay away from my Pet Mosquitoes…" Omoi began, only for Karui to somehow find the Box he had those in and throw them into the nearest Fire.

Timeskip, Military Officer Academy, somewhere in England

Galland was busy visiting (read: appearing unannounced) one of Boot Camps that were ongoing, taking pleasure in making the Males blush furiously whilst the Females and Witches looked at her with stars in their eyes.

This was BEFORE she was formerly introduced to the lot.

"Alright, settle down all of you." The Drill Sergeant called out, making all recruits stand stock still at attention. "Now, this is Air Marshall Adolfine Galland."

Even though none of the Witch Recruits were moving their heads, they still whispered to each other.

"She will talk to you about what to expect when you reach the higher ranks. Beside her is Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. She will tell you about like in the Skies above the Front Lines."

Minna smiled at the recruits, and when she heard some of the Males Wolf-Whistle, her smile became her Patented 'Cute and SCARY AS FUCK' Smile.

The Drill Sergeant continued.

"We will soon be joined by a Group who until recently helped train the Troops and combat the Neuroi in South East Asia. He should be here in a few minutes." He said, taking out a Watch to check the time. "He will talk to those of you who will become Ground based troops about Warfare on the Ground."

Minna and Galland looked at each other, wondering who they were. They hadn't been told about that when they were called to hold this speech for the recruits.

What none of them knew, but the Drill Sergeant did, was that Naruto and Karen were right behind the assembled Recruits, planting Tins filled with Rapid-Fire Fire-Crackers.

At the nod from Naruto, they lit the smokeless Fuses and retreated to where the others were waiting and shaking their heads.

Naruto and Karen had times it perfectly. 10 Minutes Later, Galland had finished her speech when the Fire-Crackers started going off, sending many a Witch and Recruit jumping onto the Floor in fright whilst Galland, Minna and the Drill Sergeant drew their Pistols, ready to shoot anything.

Whilst everyone's attention was towards the back of the Group, Team Shinobi appeared in Rank and File behind Minna and Galland, waiting patiently and motionless for someone to notice them.

When the Fire-Crackers finally stopped, the air was filled with so much tension that Naruto had to put in some effort in not making a sound…the faces on the Recruits were that funny.

"Alright. Whoever did that, had better come to the Front." The Drill Sergeant shouted, only for the Recruits to stare in his direction.

He and the two senior Witches quickly turned and pointed behind them when an alarm Clock suddenly went off behind them, with Galland's Luger P08 pointing right at the masked Face of a Forest Green Clad Fox.

"Geez, Galland-chan, did you miss me so much that you need to be this close to get me?" He calmly said, though everyone could hear the mirth in his Voice.

"Nar…Fox." She said, lowering the Gun and holding a hand to her chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Consider this payback for making me fly into a Brick Wall back then." Fox answered bluntly. He looked at the Recruits, many of whom were trying to calm down their own hearts.

"Wing Commander." Fox turned to Minna. "Do you need help getting this bunch in Order?"

"Yes please." She answered. "You did cause this chaos after all."

Fox nodded to Bruiser.

"Oi! Fuckers! Stand Tall!" she roared. Immediately there was a series of stamping Feet followed by silence. "Thanks. Now, Wing Commander Wilcke wishes to speak."

"After that, your asses are ours." Dancer said, with several of the Shinobi cracking their knuckles in anticipation.

Next day

Galland sighed as she arrived back home. She felt bad for the Recruits.

As they had said, after Minna's speech, the Drill Sergeant handed them over to Team Shinobi for the rest of the day…

She did not know that the Human Body could be pushed to such a limit in a single day's worth of training or that the body could be trained to be that flexible…she blushed slightly imagining herself performing some of those exercises…

For now, she needed to focus on the situation in Romagna.

"Adolfine-chan. You ready?" she jumped slightly with a small shriek hearing Naruto's voice right next to her ear, but smiled nonetheless.

Romagna could wait for a few more hours whilst she rekindled her relationship with a certain someone, as troublesome as he was (Que some swearing and cursing amongst the Ancient Dead for stealing a certain catchphrase).

Especially since that Certain Someone was the leader of a group of individuals who will doubtlessly prove to be invaluable for the recapture of Karlsland's Major Cities…

**(1): Again, the Strike Witches Universe does not give any reference on WHEN the Events happened…**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**So, this wraps up the 6 Months between Season 1 and 2.**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this.**

**So now I need to go and rewatch the second Season and find ground-side Operations that match the descriptions (somewhat) for the next couple of Chapters.**

**Please Review, because as a fellow Fanfiction Author would say:**

**I don't bite…much. (Note: this will be the only time I use this phrase.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. No, I am not dead yet. Give me a few decades for that will ya.**

**So last time I began with the interlude between seasons 1 and 2 of the Strike Witches Anime…and speaking of which, I have an announcement in the '****Announcement****' below.**

**Anyway, I gave a bit of info on what happened to the 101****st**** between the two Seasons. I won't do one for the witches because the 'Operation Victory Arrow' OVA does that for me already.**

**Announcement:**** Depending on how Season 3 of Strike Witches goes, I may or may not make this a 3 Part Story. If I don't like the Season, then it is highly unlikely that I will be writing anything. So let's hope that the 3****rd**** Season stacks up to expectations.**

**Now, I know that I haven't uploaded in some time now, but that is because I am soon going to be writing my mid year Exams for University. Yes, I know that most, if not all Universities are closed due to the COVID-19 Virus, but my University was an Online thing.**

**That being said, I will not see this as a chance to slack off my studies. I am merely writing this on the one day of the week where I allow myself to study less than on other days, giving me more time to do other things.**

**Anyway…This chapter contains swearing…**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Motown Scrapper:** I won't use it again. I was just trying to get a few reactions (reviews) out of everyone to be honest.

**Rebmul:** It is a writer's duty to keep the readers happy, is it not? Glad that you like the story as always.

**Guest (To Chapter 1 Review):** This is Naruto a year after the 4th Shinobi War. He is mentally and emotionally older than he was in Canon. Also, he spent another few years training in the Strike Witches world. Even he would grow up to be able to read the atmosphere.

**On with the Story…**

**Chapter 6, Sigh…Here we go again…**

Two weeks have passed since Naruto and his bunch of Out-of-Time Misfits returned from Burma and…

"Naruto, can you pass me the Salt and Pepper please." Tenten asked.

…no civilian has knowingly seen the 101st Neuroi Hunters since their little training spat with the Air Force.

Well, currently they were right underneath the nose of the Press. Literally. They were currently eating lunch at a small restaurant right in front 'The Times' Main Office in London. They were keeping low by posing as military personnel who were on leave.

"Sure." Naruto said, handing her the Salt and Pepper. He himself was currently eating a double portion of Spaghetti Bolognaise, as far as he knows, the closest thing to Ramen in all of London.

Granted, he hadn't had much opportunity to look around for a Ramen Stand because he had been called to several meetings with a handful of high ranking Witches, including Adolfine, and Allied High Command, most of whose members wanted Naruto, as Fox, to hand over the Akatsuki II because it was not only faster, it was about 20% more fuel-economic and could fly at higher Altitudes than the normal C-54 employed by the Allies.

They were also pissed that for some reason they were unable to find the plane in any of the Airbases, both in use by Military and Civilian and out of service Airfields.

Each time, Naruto shot them down, telling them that he would not hand over the Akatsuki II to them and once, when they threatened him with imprisonment for insubordination, he threatened them with a repeat of the events in the Allied Main Bunker some 6 months ago. By the time the next meeting came around, they had come up with more silly reasons as to why the Akatsuki II had to be confiscated by the Airforce.

Speaking of Witches, there has been a rumour circulating that Adolfine Galland was seeing someone, though the Press never managed to get any evidence about it because Galland was never seen holding hands or showing any signs of affection to the blond male she has been seen with regularly. Those Paparazzi who manage to get a seat near them whenever they visited a Café only heard about them discussing witch Squadron manoeuvres for close in ground support and thus pegged the blond man as a consultant of sorts.

In truth, that was just the diversion.

The real Naruto and Galland, both under disguise, were more often than not in one of the Mercantile Districts or the Parks on their dates. Him having recently bought Galland a Dachsi**(1)** gave her an excuse to go out to the Park after all, if only with sunglasses, a sun hat and a sundress.

Now though, Team Shinobi was enjoying their last day of shore leave before they set off to help the Allies in Romagna, where the Allies had been forced into a bloody stalemate by the heavily entrenched Neuroi Ground Forces.

"Naruto, any Ideas on what to expect in Romagna?" Omoi asked, biting of a chunk of his Croissant.

"You mean apart from the usual Neuroi presence?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Well, we will have the backup of at least the 504th JFW and possibly the 555th JFW to call on if things get too hot and…" Naruto leaned forward so that the others could hear, and only them, "…Adolfine-chan told me that her hand may have been forced to reactivate the 501st JFW should the need arise. Minna-san, Barkhorn and that Erica brat are heading over there as we speak."

"Why are you calling Erica-chan a brat?" Temari asked.

"Hey, her Familiar is a Dachshund, and after I bought little Rex for Adolfine-chan, Erica will only be a brat compared to him." Naruto said offhandedly.

The others sweat dropped at that.

"But for all seriousness," Naruto instantly turned serious again. "I heard some talk amongst the HQ that Hinata Mk. 2 and Mrs. Bug Zapper are already in southern Romagna, helping out with the injured there whilst the Speed Freak Duo are stationed in Tunisia to help protect the Convoys from Tunisia to Sicily."

"You boys and girls heading out to Romagna soon?" they turned to see an older male approach them. He was missing his right forearm and had an Eyepatch covering his right eye and the right side of his face was heavily scarred, though he still wore a military uniform. "I pity you having to go to that Hell Hole."

"We are soldiers. We go where the orders take us." Katashi grunted.

"A praiseworthy attitude, but one that will likely get you killed soon enough." The Soldier said.

"We know that." Tenten said. "We had only been transferred from Burma a week ago and tomorrow we board the plane to Salerno."

The Soldier nodded.

"You seem to know quite a lot about what happens in Romagna at the moment." Karen said.

"My Unit was stationed on the front in Romagna, at Cassino." He stated. "We were all but decimated when we were ordered to assault that damned Town head on, losing a quarter of the Unit. I only survived because I was injured during the fighting, a Neuroi beam landed next to me, taking off my hand and severely burning my face. I lost my eye to a resulting infection a few days later."

"I heard that capturing the Monastery there was a brutal battle." Naruto commented.

"Indeed it was. I lost many a friend and most of my Unit to the Neuroi, most of them from the assault on that damn place itself, though by the time I got the news, I was already here in London, after having my arm cut off to stop an infection." The Soldier said. "Ah, where are my manners. Lieutenant Bert Tanner, **(A/N: OC, not real)** formerly 8th Army, 7th Regiment."

"Major Naruto Uzumaki, Fuso Imperial Army's Independent Division, currently awaiting new attachment in Romagna." Naruto introduced himself.

"Not to sound rude, but I have never heard of you before." Bert said.

"Captain Sabaku no Temari. We deal with deep recon more than actual front line combat." Temari said. "That is probably why we are not well known outside of the Burma theatre. It was fairly easy to hide ourselves in that dense jungle there."

Bert nodded. "That explains why you are able to afford this mountain of food coming your way." He said, pointing a thumb at the long line of waiters with arm full of food for the Team.

"Life is short. Why not enjoy it while it lasts?" Katashi asked. Kouta and Hanahei nodded in complete agreement, making Bert chuckle lightly.

"Let me give you one last piece of advice from an old crippled Veteran confined to an office chair." Bert said. "If you ever get a suicide order from a superior officer, it would be better in the long run to defy him and land in the brig." His eyes turned solemn at those words. "It will be better than charging headlong towards your demise."

_ "Guys, I like this guy, think we can have him join us and handle the paperwork?"_ Naruto asked his Team in one of the old languages they spoke.

_ "Are you an Idiot?"_ Karui answered instantly.

The others laughed and Bert soon joined them after Kei translated.

Some weeks later, 501st Base

"Eh, we have to babysit this bunch of brats?" Eila groaned as she and the rest of the 501st looked at the 555th JFW, consisting of Witches aged 10 to 16, one of whom immediately got in her face.

"Who are you calling a brat? Do you want me to kick your butt?" Cindy **(2)** shouted at her, the 10-year-old trying to intimidate the Suomus Witch as the two began butting heads after Eila said that none of them were as cute as 'her Sanya'.

_'Same old Eila. She never changes, does she?'_ Yoshika and Lynnette thought, giggling behind their hands.

Nearby, the other members of the 501st stood, sweat dropping at the scene, whilst Minna was laughing awkwardly whilst Diana was having a rain cloud over her head.

Wendy and Yoshika were warming up their Magic in case things went to hell and someone needed medical assistance.

And then there was Megan, who was rooting for Cindy to, quote: "Beat the shit out of that fucking white haired witch."

It was this scene that the 101st arrived to and everyone was wondering what the hell was going on.

None of the Witches realized that the Shinobi had entered the room until…

"This one is for you, Iruka-Sensei." Naruto/Fox said, going through a few hand signs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND FALL IN!" his head expanded to gigantic size and he roared those words, making two squadrons worth of witches fall in next to another.

Tenten was giggling at the nostalgic use of the _'Big-Head Justu'_ created by Iruka during at the Academy whilst the other Shinobi (and Ex-Samurai) had their eyes the size of Tennis Balls underneath their Masks. They won't admit it, but they got a fright from that little stunt. Naruto had apparently had a clone trying to copy his Jutsu since he first discovered that Shadow Clones returned their knowledge upon dispelling. He had only finished it whilst they were still in Burma.

"Well, now that we have your attention…" Fox said, crossing his arms. "…I have two things to say. Firstly, the 101st will make camp in the nearby Forest, despite High Command telling us to claim some rooms in this base, so fuck them, the Second thing, is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Oh, Fox-san. The kitchen is on the other side of the Dining room, down the hallway straight ahead." Yoshika said, smiling brightly. She was the first to have recovered from the shock. That is, until the first part of his words caught up to the second part. "Eh?"

"Thanks." The next moment the 101st disappeared, though Minna could tell that they had very rapidly made their way to the kitchen…and chowing down on their Lunch, much to her chagrin…Yoshika had prepared that lunch and she was looking forward to it…

The members of the 555th however were standing there in shock and awe.

"What the shit? How can they move that bloody fast?" Megan asked, before being slapped over the head by Barkhorn for swearing. Those two then began a verbal catfight that only ended when they felt Minna give off her 'Sweet and Deadly' Aura, complete with smile.

Later that day

The sound of Gunfire filled the Air as the members of the 101st were shooting their Rifles at the Targets located on the far end of the Runway, with Minna and Mio standing to the side with Diana and Wendy, the latter two impressed by the skills these Soldiers were showing with a simple Rifle.

"Fox…is that a new Rifle?" Mio asked.

"These?" Fox asked, pointing to their Rifles. "These were custom built for us on order, though it took several months for them to be finished since they are unique."

"How so?" Mio asked, curious.

"For one, all of these have a chrome lined Sniper-grade Barrel with an accuracy comparable to the Sniper Variant of the Mosin Nagant whilst having the reliable Bolt Action of the Mauser 98K. Also, the sights are interchangeable, and we are currently just figuring out which sight works for each of us." Matsuri answered, filling the internal magazine from a stripper clip. "Just calibrating each sight is a pain and it cost half a fortune to get these made."

Mio shrugged. She preferred the sword over a custom-built rifle any day of the week anyway, so she didn't care much.

She remained and watched Team Shinobi go through several other Rifle sights before turning to see Susan and Tanisha standing on one side of her and Barkhorn, Erika, Perrine and Lucchini on the other. She realized that she had been too focused on the 101st to notice their arrival.

She was about to ask them how long they were there for when her head snapped back to Team Shinobi as all of them had brought out an assortment of heavy Weapons, ranging from Light Machine Guns such as their MG42 machine Guns to Heavy Machine Guns such as the M2 Heavy Browning and Panzer's rotary Machine Gun to a heavily modified variant of the Karlslandian MK 108 autocannon. **(3)**

The roar from that gun when Panzer unleashed its firepower had the rest of the Witches on the Base come running.

They saw Panzer casually feeding a belt from another 40 round backpack magazine into the autocannon, preparing to blast another section of targets to smithereens when he was stopped by Diana, who told him to stop before the base's security arrives to find out what had happened.

"Tsk. Spoilsport." Panzer ground out, but everyone heard him.

"He is like Trude…once his blood gets going, he gets pissed off when one tells him to stop shooting." Erica muttered.

"Oi! HARTMAN!" Barkhorn shouted at Erica, beginning to lecture the blond witch, a lecture that Erica promptly ignored.

"Fox-san." Minna said, walking forward. "Where did you get that Autocannon from?"

"That? No offense, Wing Commander, but your Country's Weapons and Ordinance Offices really need to learn to treat these things better." Fox said. "We found it whilst we were in Burma. It was just lying there, in the rain with nothing but a flimsy tarpaulin to protect it from the rain. Arsenal got her back into working order and now we have some heavy Firepower." He shrugged, not caring that he basically admitted to theft.

"What is that?" Cindy asked, appearing next to Kouta and pointing at the brace of knives attached to his belt.

"Those are my throwing knives, kid. No touchy." He answered.

"Meany." She whined, using the 'Sad Puppy Technique'…Kouta was not impressed or moved.

"Hmpf. Like those things can do any real damage to a Neuroi." Perinne snorted. Next thing she knew, there was one of said knives pointed at her throat. "

"It's not what you have, but how you use it." Mascot/Matsuri told her, twirling her Rope-Dart before throwing it and hitting a Mosquito that was flying around.

"Ah, shit…the Mosquitoes are here as well?" Bruiser/Karui whined, beginning to spark. The air slowly became filled with buzzing…

Seen from quite a distance away…

"FUCK OFF!" roared across the landscape and if one looked in the direction of the Witch Base, they would see a huge Lightning storm.

**(1): Dachsi: German Slang for Dachshund. Also known as a Sausage Dog in many non-German communities. In my opinion, (and this is a personal opinion) one of the, if not the, cutest dog breeds in the world…**

**(2): Many thanks from 'Motown Scrapper' for offering me the use of his characters and allowing me to make some changes to their roster, namely the Age difference. The Witches mentioned are from his 555****th**** JFW stories so if you want more info on them, head over to his Profile and see them there…**

**(3): MK 108 are 30mm Autocannons designed for Aircraft use. According to Wikipedia, one of these weighs at 58 kg (128lbs). The guns made a Cameo in Strike Witches during the Episode when the Jet Striker (the ME 262 prototype if I am not mistaking) together with a 50mm Aircraft Cannon…and Barkhorn went Apeshit crazy…  
The changes made to this one are envisioned to be as follows:  
-Firing rate reduced by over 75% from ~650 rounds/min to ~150 rounds/min  
-Carrybar and hand held trigger mechanism  
-Backpack style magazine for the Ammunition**

**Oh, and I won't use it often. Don't worry…**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I am back.**

**So last time, we ended off with Karui frying some more Mosquitoes…and since then I watched an Episode on Youtube about the Mosquito fighter bomber…I will endeavour to try and not bring one of those planes near Karui any time soon…I don't think she would like the Idea of a 15 000 lbs Mosquito.**

**Anyway…**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Dasgun:** …

**Motown Scrapper:** Shouldn't the question be whether or not the older 555th be able to survive Team Shinobi?

**Rebmul:** IKR.

**On with the Story**

**Chapter 7,**

Tonya sighed as she looked out of the window of the C-47 transport, taking her from London down to Romagna where she was to be attached to the 555th Joint Striker Wing.

She had always doubted that she would achieve anything in her life due to her being paralyzed from the waist down ever since she had polio whilst still a very young child, but with help from the military as well as her friends and family, she eventually made it into the Conch Republic's Air Force, using a heavily modified B-25 Mitchel striker unit, armed with an assortment of ordnance that made her go ballistic **(A/N: Pun not intended)** with glee at the prospect of blasting stuff out of the sky.

For now, she just continued to look out of the window, seeing the shore of Corsica below. About an hour or two until the plane arrived at the Base.

She hoped that she could make some friends there that wouldn't take pity on her for her disability.

With the Strike Witches, 555th and Team Shinobi

"I don't know, but I've been told." Naruto sang as he jogged/sprinted down the runway.

"I don't know, but I've been told." The rest of Team Shinobi repeated as they ran right behind him.

"This Bullsh…"

The Witches from both the 501st and the 555th just rubbed their eyes, seeing the madness that was the 101st Independent Neuroi Hunters, Team Shinobi, undergoing Boot Camp level training, in the middle of the day, in the middle of the Mediterranean Summer, wearing what by all accounts can only be described as winter wear, as though it was nothing.

Even Sakamoto agreed that there was no point in training in this heat. The Body would not survive.

"The fuck do we even try to get inspired by this bunch of lunatics?" Megan asked, getting swatted over the head by Diana and a childish glare from Cindy.

"No swearing, Meggy." The latter admonished her sister figure and caretaker. To which Megan gave a muttered 'Bite me' in reply.

"At least they are on our side." Wendy said. "I mean, even they shouldn't train for much longer."

Next to her, Yoshika nodded. Both Witches were ready with their healing magic in case something happened to the 101st.

As it so happens, the Team Shinobi did stop training soon after.

"Alright, time for a short break." Naruto called. The Witches stared. Team Shinobi's clothes were thoroughly soaked.

The Witches meanwhile sighed in relief…before they heard Naruto call out, "Then, it's off to the beach for a nice long swim."

"Yeah…fuck this shit…I'm out." Megan said, after the others in Naruto's team agree.

Sometime later

Naruto and co were on their way back from the beach when they heard the familiar drone of a C-47 Skytrain approaching the base.

"That must be that new kid for the 555th as well as the next shipment of Potatoes." Temari commented.

"What if Allied High Command put poison into the Pot…"

#SMASH#

That was Karui smashing her brother's head into the ground when he started mumbling is crap again.

"Will you ever stop that?" she asked.

The Shinobi chuckled. Instead of being demoralizing, the sibling banter actually lifted their spirits, especially since they had not been in any actual combat ever since they arrived at the Base 2 weeks ago.

"Captain Uzumaki!" Barkhorn shouted as they arrived at the base. "Why are you not fallen in?"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist again, Barkhorn." Naruto commented. "We will be there in 5 minutes."

"I don't care. If you were Karlslandian Soldiers, you would have been court-martialled for negligence of duty, not being ready at all times." She responded.

"Exactly." Cindy agreed, nodding with her other sister figure and combat mentor.

"Well, good thing that we are not Karlslandian Soldiers then." Naruto said with a grin. "Because unlike you, we are perfectly capable of fighting in our bathing suits." This earned a number of blushes from the present Witches when they got his meaning.

Kouta meanwhile looked around. "And what about Hartman?" he asked.

"It is too damn hot." Hartman grumbled, walking around in her night wear.

"Hartman, not you too!" Barkhorn shouted, before grabbing the blonde Witch by the ear and dragging her to their shared dorm, where she forced Hartman into her Uniform…after finding it that is.

It was then that they all heard the C-47 come in for landing and Team Shinobi decided that it would be for the Witches to greet their newest comrade. Without their presence.

Timeskip

First impressions always have an effect during first meetings. When the lieutenant pushed Tonya's wheelchair down the boarding ramp of the plane, the majority of the Witches were cynical about her being the one sent to bolster the 555th. Her friendly demeanour however made her welcomed by the Witches of the 501st and 555th, especially Wendy, Yoshika and Lynnette, who were by far the friendliest of the bunch.

The scepticism only increased when her supposed striker unit was uncovered, after Barkhorn and Cindy of all Witches carried it and the Weapons crate into the hanger.

"I have never seen a striker unit such as this before." Shirley said, looking at the modified, one-piece B-25 Mitchell Striker.

Tonya giggled, whilst Diane explained Tonya's circumstances to the 555th and the 501st.

Up in the rafters, the 101st was listening in to the conversation.

"Kei, do you think you could help that one?" Katashi asked. "Being confined to a wheelchair must suck." The others nodded, understanding why he was uncharacteristically sympathetic to the wheelchair bound girl.

His sister was born with a genetic freak mutation that effectively paralysed her legs and her left hand, though she could still use the arm itself. When their parents died, Katashi took it upon himself to take care of her and when the 4th War was over, word somehow reached Konoha about his sister's condition and during one of her diplomatic visits to Iwa, Tsunade took a look at the girl.  
Unfortunately, Tsunade was unable to heal her legs, however, Katashi's sister was capable of using her left hand, albeit sluggishly, after Tsunade performed an operation on it.

Seeing Tonya must have reminded him of her.

"I'll have to get permission from both Wing Commanders to perform a scan on her, then only will I be able to see just what is wrong with her." She responded. "I have never heard about Polio before, at least, not back before we went to slumber. It's possible that there is a reference to it in one of the medical books I have."

The others nodded. It was something at least.

"Why don't you people come down here and greet her?" Mio asked out loud.

Tonya and the 555th were looking around, wondering whom she was speaking to whilst the members of the 501st just sighed…and pointed up.

"We thought that she should get introduced to you youngsters first before we came and crashed the party." Naruto responded, shrugging his shoulders before jumping down.

Tonya's eyes widened in surprise as 12 individuals landed on the ground in front of her.

"Sup, youngster. Name's Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, before getting his head bashed by Barkhorn for quote: "Greet her properly, like a Soldier!" She in turn was sent sliding across the Hanger floor when Naruto's foot came up and kicked her in the stomach.

"Great…now I have that pain in the neck again…" Naruto groused out, rubbing his neck, showing no other indications of what had just happened. "It took me hours to get rid of it last time…"

"Chance!" someone shouted and Hanahei suddenly found herself at the mercy of a certain Romagnian Boob Devil, aka Luchinni.

"What do you think?" Shirley asked out of reflex…this has happened a few to many times it seems.

Hanahei squeaked a few times as the little black-haired Witch gave a few probing gropes.

"Hmm…8 out of 10." She said. "Nice and big whilst also firm." She then jumped at Shirley. "But nowhere near as good as Shirley's."

Suddenly the air turned frigid as they heard the cocking of something other than a machine gun.

Turning slowly, everyone saw an absolutely livid Hanahei, face darkened by her killing intent, glowing white-red eyes, hair standing on end menacingly and a pitch-black aura surrounding her. In her hands was the dreaded modified MK 108 cannon.  
Seeing the Cannon in her hands, Katashi quickly pulled out a scroll, finding the seal where said Cannon was supposed to be stored in empty…somehow…

"You…you dared steal the first grope I had been saving for my future husband?" she growled out, sounding more intimidating than the screech of a Neuroi…make that a group of Neuroi.

"Ah…" Luchinni felt her throat fry out in fear, for it seemed as though the pissed of woman was about to unleash hell upon her.

Naruto sighed and walked forward, placing a hand on the barrel of the Cannon, pushing it away from Shirley and Luchinni.

"Calm down, Hanahei." He told her. She glared at him, but he cancelled out her KI by flaring his own, not entirely neutralizing it, but enough that the witches could breathe again.

"Tsk." She finally said, putting the safety of her Cannon back to safe. "You WILL help me get back at her later."

Naruto, after having trained and lived with Karui, Kei, Hanahei, Tenten and Temari for the last 4 – 5 Years, knew better than to deny her, her revenge. After all, Hell hath no Fury like a Woman scorned.

"As long as nobody get hurt, yeah." He said. She scuffed, but nodded. As she left, he turned to Luchinni, a look of pity on his face. A look that was mirrored by the other members of Team Shinobi. "You do remember that tomorrow, she is on cooking duty, right? She'll probably make sure that you won't be having any Pasta any time soon."

Colour drained from Luchinni's face.

Turning back to Tonya, Naruto introduced himself.

"Sorry about all that, young miss." He said. "I am Captain Naruto Uzumaki, CO of this fine team of badass Soldiers."

"I doubt you won't be as badass as me with my small collection of guns." Tonya said with a smirk. She hadn't seen the MK 108 because Team Shinobi was standing between her and the Cannon.

"Oh really? What are you packing?" Tenten smirked, flexing her fingers.

"Oh, Kami. Another Weapon's geek." Karui groaned. Omoi began mumbling about something…did he just say Firing Squad? And was that public execution just now? Anyway, nobody paid him any attention this time.

"I have 6 wing mounted HVARs attached to my Striker Unit, in addition to a pair of Heavy Browning Machine guns attached to a scarff ring since I can't actually hold them myself." Tonya said with a smirk, feeling proud of her considerable firepower. "In addition, on the belly of my Striker, I could theoretically have a high calibre weapon mounted, though I still need to hear from Liberion about that."

By now, the Witches were staring bug-eyed at the newest Witch on the base, not believing their ears. All doubts that Tonya would not make a positive contribution to the war effort were thrown out of the window, especially when Tonya began explaining her Magic Power, Projectile Guidance…she can remotely control where her HVARs go.

"So." Tonya turned to Naruto and his group, who were oddly not looking shocked at all.

"Nice Firepower." Naruto nodded his head. "But we can do better. It is our time." He turned to Tenten, who grinned. "Tenten, give her the inventory, will you."

As everyone turned to Tenten, who made a show of puling out a scroll.

"Let's see here…starting at the small calibre weapons, not counting the personalized Rifles and machine guns each of us have, we have an additional 3 dozen Rifles originating from various countries; about 30 Shotguns; 80-something MP 40, Sterling SMG and M1921 Thompsons; around 40 MG 34s; 20 MG 40s; numerous Browning Machine guns, never really taken note on calibre or number, ask Katashi about that, he is the heavy Hitter amongst us; anyway, half a dozen MG 151, both 15mm and 20mm versions, taken from the Karlslandian Airforce in Burma because they were assholes and we needed them to defend a position near their Airfield during a Neuroi attack (They never asked for them back); let's see, oh yeah, Katashi's rotary Machine gun and that MK 108 Hanahei just pulled out somehow…" she turned to Naruto. "Should I add that?"

"Nah, let's not make her too jealous." He waved his hand, not caring that Tonya was as good as facing a corner, drawing circles in the dirt.

"At least, I have something to blow us shit." She mumbled.

"Let's not list the artillery pieces we found lying around Camp in Burma such as the 88s, shall we." Naruto whispered, though everyone could hear him.

"You stole a Flak 88?" Minna all but shouted.

"No, we have 2 of them. they were just lying around. Packs quite a punch. Would have been a shame to just leave it there." Katashi said.

"Do you even need all that Firepower?" Erika asked, oddly, she was wide awake.

"When we go behind Neuroi Lines and need to hold a position, yes we do." Temari said. "And before you ask, we have our ways, which we'd like to keep our secret."

"Speaking of, Tenten, will we be able to use the Akatsuki II for the Operation in a few weeks?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head in the negative.

"Nope. The runway wasn't designed to hold a C-54, nor is it long enough for take-off." She answered. "We'll have to go across lines the old fashion way, or meet up with the rest of the Task Force at their rendezvous and fly with them from there."

"Great…more mountains." Kei said. "At least it shouldn't be as sweltering as Burma."

"There shouldn't be any Mosquitoes." Karui growled, sparks flying off her body.

"About that…" Minna and Diana said together, before looking at each other and Diana handing over to her superior. "We are expecting a squadron of Witches using de Havilland DH.98 Mosquitoes to arrive tomorrow, rest here for a day, then head over to Salerno, where they are to be briefed on their next assignment of bombing runs."

"Great…they actually named an aircraft after those pests…" Karui raged. "What's next? They sound like them fuckers as well?"

They did.

Timeskip

It has been 2 weeks since then and Team Shinobi had been airdropped into the mountains just a few miles away from the actual front.

With them were members of the Allied Commando Units such as the Romagnian 'Alpini' Division or the Brittanian Royal Marines or the Karlslandian 'Gebirgsjäger' **(A/N: translates to Mountain Huntsman)**.

They were to establish a strong point north of the Front Lines and hold it until told otherwise.

Surprisingly, they encountered little to no Neuroi presence in their immediate vicinity, allowing them to press deep into Neuroi occupied territory.

"Sir, how far until we reach Point Romeo?" a Sergeant asked after the first day of hard marching through mountainous terrain.

"5 Miles as the crow flies." Fox answered. "Judging by the terrain though, we may only arrive there when the moon is at its zenith."

"Looks like tonight will be cloudy." One of the Liberion Mountain troops whispered.

"Quite." Panzer agreed. "However, we experienced this a lot in Burma. We will make sure that all of you will arrive there."

The troops gave him a silent salute by thumping their chests one at a time.

True to Fox's estimate, the task force arrived at the designated location just after midnight. They found themselves in a small amphitheatre **(1)** within the mountains, with three sides being walled off by steep cliffs and the front facing to the east.

A good vantage position. Easily defendable. But if and when the Neuroi come, there will be no place for them to escape to. The cliffs were simply to steep for a retreat.

The mouth of the amphitheatre was the only way in or out.

"Squad leaders, meeting in 10 at the north side of the entrance." Fox told everyone.

10 minutes later, Fox and Dancer stood before the half a dozen people, not including the 3 Witches who came along to serve as combat medics.

Fox began paying out his plan for the defences, with most of the Squad leaders nodding in understanding, whilst one pointed out a few flaws in the placement of troops. Fox nodded to his words, before adjusting his plan so as not to overstretch the units to their limit whilst still covering most of the weaknesses the Lieutenant pointed out.

Dancer then went over the inventory of heavy ordnances they had at their disposal, including the 2 88mm Flak 41 they had brought along and a trio of Flak 38, more specifically, the 'Gebirgsflak 38' variant, a lightweight version designed specifically for use by mountain troops, saying that they just should not ask where they got these things from.

Arsenal meanwhile was 'unpacking' these guns at their designated locations as well as 50 rounds of Ammo for each of the 2 88s and 5 crates worth of 20 x 138mmB rounds for the smaller Flaks. She would later come by and deliver more ammo if needed, but even she was only able to get so much ammunition in Burma.

Three hours later, the mountain troops and Team shinobi were done setting up and Fox ordered everyone to get some rest whilst they still can. He did however designate some people for watch, but switched them out regularly so that they could also rest.

"I hope that there isn't another asshole like Maloney." Fox muttered under his breath.

This operation hinged entirely on the support of the Witch squadrons. A strategy that he and Galland had been working on for a few weeks before his deployment to Romangna

Just before dawn, Fox knew that the Neuroi knew that they were there…because a Mosquito had decided to fly near Bruiser's ear…

If they didn't see the lightning show, the Neuroi definitely heard her scream of rage…

**(1): I don't mean a literal amphitheatre. I mean a valley that looks like one. For those of you who go hiking in the mountains, you are likely to have come across such a feature…**

**…**

**AND DONE!**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
